Blood Calls Out For Blood
by Miriani
Summary: When two of the Senshi are slain, Usagi must choose strong warriors to replace them. But will one of Japan's most powerful martial artists be able to give up everything he ever knew?
1. Prologue - Death Comes On Swift Wings

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"  
  
A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 0 -  
  
1 Death Comes on Swift Wings  
  
The shadows hung thick in the air, and the smoke filled the streets. The only sounds were that of burning cars and the beating of huge, leathery wings. And then a voice, young, female and filled with pain and outrage, cried out, "Forget love and justice. I am fighting for vengeance. For the blood of the warriors of Mercury and Mars, I will punish you. I am Sailor Moon. Judge. Jury. And your executioner." She snarls as she lifts the Moon Rod, and cries out, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"  
  
Magic burned through the smoke-filled air, lashing against the darkness and striking the winged monster in the chest, blasting through it's chest, and leaving but a pile of dust upon the ground. The slayer was vanquished, and justice was served.  
  
But the cost was all around the future queen. No less than twenty people were torn to shreds by Ravener. Among them, were her dearest friends, Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei. A lawyer here. A mother there. The head of a man rested almost upon her red-booted feet. One that would have been handsome were it still attached to the person. A yellow bandana tied around the man's brow that would have made the brown eyes and fanged mouth seem kind of cute… now they were drawn in rage and a hint of fear.  
  
A redhaired woman walked toward the Senshi, covered in blood and her face bleak as a cliff wall. She knelt down at the Senshi's feet, lifting the head into her hands. "Damn it, Ryouga. Why? I told you to stay back."  
  
The warrior of the moon looked down, her own expression just as bleak. "A friend of yours… I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let our guard down."  
  
Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu master Ranma Saotome looked up at Sailor Moon and nodded bleakly. "Even when he was trying to 'kill' me, he was still my friend."  
  
"Kill you?"  
  
Ranma smiled weakly. "He always got mad at me for one thing or another… It…" She closed her eyes and placed the head gently with the body it belonged to.. "I tried stopping the damn thing. It just kept coming. Even after I nailed it with the Mouko Takabisha…"  
  
Usagi blinked a bit. "A what?"  
  
A ball of azure light, rather dim and flickering, appeared in the martial artist's hand. "An attack of pure ki…" She sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind.. guess it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
The Senshi sighs. "I need to go… But I would like to speak with you again." And as the sound of sirens approached, Sailor Moon disappeared into the night, leaving Ranma alone with the carnage and her grief. 


	2. Chapter 01 - Rebuilding

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"  
  
A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 –  
  
Rebuilding  
  
Ranma stood over the gravemarker, wearing a white suit as he looked over the final resting place for the eternal wanderer. "Damn it, Ryouga…It's going to be hard. Not to see you again. Heck, even when you were riding me, it was a lot of fun."  
  
Carefully placing one of Ryouga's own bandanas upon the headstone, he stood straight. "I guess I sort of how you know you feel though. About the revenge thing. I so wanted to rip that creature up with my bare hands. And what happens? A girl kills it. A girl!" He says, almost outraged, before shaking his head. "Who am I kidding. Stories say she's been doing this for ages. I guess the only thing I can do is make sure no more of those things hurts anyone we care about."  
  
A hand rested on Ranma's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Oh, Heya, Uchan."  
  
The Okonomiyaki chef and long time friend sighed gently. "I know how much it hurts, Ranchan. Losin' friends. I remember when I thought I lost you. Again and again. But this time he's not comin' back is he?" Ukyou Kuonji shook her head. "If it helps any, I'm always here to listen."  
  
Ranma nodded silently before patting the stone once more then turned to leave the cemetery. He had work to do, which firstly included training. He didn't know how to train to hunt demons, but if he had to hunt demons, then that's what he'd do.  
  
  
  
Akane stepped into the dojo to investigate the noises within. As she opened the shouji, she saw a familiar redhead, moving almost fiercely as she practiced an unfamiliar kata. "Ranma, what's with all the noice in h…" She paused as she noticed onna-Ranma's bleak expression.  
  
"Hi, Akane." Ranma's voice was as stony as her expression. "Just.. trying to work out a new technique."  
  
Akane's heart sank a little. "You're going after those demons aren't you?" She snorted. "Baka. Knowing you, you're gonna try to leave me out of it, aren't you?" An expression of righteous indignation crossed her face. "Don't even think about it, Ranma!"  
  
Ranma just leveled an even glare at her. "Ryouga's already dead, Akane. I don't want you j… I don't wanna see you get yourself killed." There wasn't the mocking teasing that Ranma's voice usually contained whenever he belittled her skills.  
  
Akane paused for a moment. "Wait a second, Ranma. You aren't dumb enough to think you can go after them all alone, are you?" She says, a hint of irritation in her tone, masking her concern. "Come on, you told me yourself, it took Sailor Moon to take the last one out. Let them handle it!"  
  
Ranma frowns a bit. "No. That thing killed Ryouga. I'm not going to let it kill anyone else. Nobody deserves what happened to Ryouga. Not even Kunou. Besides, I'm not going to let a girl who dances around in clothing like that get hurt. I don't want anyone hurt, Akane! Espec… Not even you!" She blushed furiously.  
  
Akane blinked and turned in frustration. "Ranma no baka." She swore under her breath, heading to her room. It was fortunate, at least for Ranma's waning pride, that she never saw the redhead wipe away a few tears before she went back to her work.  
  
  
  
Kino Makoto placed a comforting hand on her queen's shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done, Usagi. I know it hurts. Believe me, I still can't believe they're gone either. But we can't give up now. We've tried so hard to keep people safe. We can't just lay down and let them roll over us."  
  
Tsukino Usagi looked up to her friend with redrimmed eyes. "I know. It still hurts, though. I thought Setsuna would have warned us about something like this!"  
  
Meiou Setsuna looked down shamefacedly. "Something was blocking. Something chaotic. It was like Galaxia all over again. I am sorry I failed you. You, and Rei, and Ami… I should have seen something. But I couldn't see a thing, I swear to you."  
  
Usagi nodded weakly. "It's alright, Setsuna. We'll figure something out." She whispered hoarsely as she looked down at the shimmering objects clenched softly in her fists. "I promise you, Ami, Rei. We'll figure something out."  
  
Minako wiped her face and sat back. "Who was that girl you were talking to, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi paused for a moment then shook her head. "I don't know. She was a friend to one of the people who died… then. She looked strong… Very strong."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "That was an understatement. If you were right when you mentioned that Mouko Takabisha thing, then she'd have to be. Stuff like that takes years of training. Even masters of martial arts have difficulty doing that kind of thing. Makes me wonder if she'd be interested…"  
  
Usagi just blinked. "You mean… if she would be interested in taking one of their places?"  
  
Minako looked confused as Makoto nodded. "Yes… I hate to say it, but without Ami and Rei, we're already in trouble. If she's interested and as powerful as we think she is, then maybe we can get back at those things. And let Rei and Ami rest."  
  
Usagi pauses. "I don't like it. But I understand. And only hope Ami and Rei can forgive us." 


	3. Chapter 02 - When It Rains...

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"  
  
A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 –  
  
When It Rains…  
  
Ranma stepped out of the dojo, and stared up at the moon. It had been five days since the death of Ryouga, and he had only slept once in that time, only to be woken a few hours later, wracked by nightmares.  
  
His body was at the very limits of his endurance from five days of the most vigorous training he had ever put himself through, and it showed in the dark black pits of his eyes, the greasy chaos of his hair and the stink of exertion lingering about him. However, he dedicated himself to sticking to the plan he set. He would wash up now, then catch what little rest he could find until the demons of his mind stopped him, then he would search out one of the hellish beings and crush it. No matter the consequences.  
  
The furo seemed to be ready for him when he arrived, and after several minutes of vigorous scrubbing, he slipped into the water, letting the hot water sweep the ache from his flagging muscles. But even as his body started to relax, his mind was working ever harder, going through every technique he had learned, developed or improvised over the years. As tough and dangerous as Ryouga's murderer was, Ranma knew he would require every bit of ammunition within the chaos-honed arsenal he had created.  
  
A soft sigh was heard, as Kasumi slipped into the room, but Ranma was too physically exhausted and mentally distracted to consider modesty. The eldest Tendo woman sat on a stool and looked at him. "Ranma, you are working too hard. You need to get some rest." She closed her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Ranma."  
  
Ranma weakly lolled his head to look toward Kasumi. "It doesn't matter. He's dead. I'm alive. And I'm sure there's more of those killers out there. Which means the only way I can make sure Ryouga'll rest is to make sure they never kill another person."  
  
Kasumi looked into Ranma's exhausted eyes with respect. "If anyone can do it, Ranma, I'm sure you can, but please, be careful." She whispered softly, before she stood and left the furo.  
  
Ranma pulled his exhausted body out of the tub, dried off, and staggered toward his room, sinking into slumber as soon as he fell onto the futon.  
  
  
  
It was the sixth day since Ami and Rei had joined their ancestors, and the Senshi had done their best to make sure two of their number were out and about Tokyo, keeping their eyes out for more of Ravener's ilk. The only good thing about the situation is that it was during the school break, which led the remaining Senshi to go through a revolving cycle, two out on patrol, two relaxing and two asleep. Pluto was nowhere to be found, so the usual pattern was Minako and Makoto, Usagi and Hotaru, and Haruka and Michiru. And at the moment, Haruka was passing through the Nerima ward on some gut feeling.  
  
The warrior of Uranus parked her cycle next to a small restaurant and slipped in, just as a black haired man in Chinese clothing was arguing with the proprietress of the restaurant. "No way, Uchan. I'm going solo."  
  
"You jackass," The cook muttered as she slipped an okonomiyaki off the griddle and onto a plate, before looking toward Haruka. "What can I get you?" She said in a voice that strained to be polite.  
  
Haruka sat down at the counter and merely requested, "A small shrimp."  
  
Kuonji Ukyou nodded and began to prepare the Senshi's meal as the man in the Chinese clothes stood. "No, Uchan. I've already buried one friend. I'm not burying you too." And with that, Saotome Ranma stepped out of the restaurant.  
  
Haruka sighed and shook her head. It had been an all too familiar conversation as of late, of what she heard of it. People watching loved ones depart. Ukyou snarled a bit but finished Haruka's meal.  
  
Now, perhaps it's just coincidence, but such a thing was exceedingly rare in Nerima nowadays. Said 'coincidence', if it could be called that, would be the sound of a scream, and rending steel from outside. With a start, both the driver-turned-Senshi and the okonomiyaki cook slash martial artist ran out the door. And despite the former's mission and the latter's promise, both found themselves wishing they hadn't stepped out the door.  
  
For outside was a nightmare in the making. A great beast, part living being, part scrap metal, and all murderous, trod heavily down the wreckage of the street, as a pair of mantis-like claws lashed out and slew anyone who was foolish or unlucky enough not to get out of the reach of the monster.  
  
And standing before it was a red-haired woman, drenched by the water of a ruined hunk of metal that used to be a fire hydrant, and wearing clothing the same as that of the young man who had just stormed out of the restaurant. Haruka slapped a hand over her wrist, hitting the all-call emergency button on her communicator as she faded back toward an alley.  
  
Ukyou, on the other hand, ran forward, joining onna-Ranma in front of the creature. "Get back, damn it, Uchan!" She swore as she started the deadly dance with a blast of Ki. The normal brilliant blue of the Mouko Takabisha was not present, and in its place was reddish mass, tainted with dark green. The effect, no matter what the appearance of the technique, was the same, as it smashed the creature back several feet, but did not seem to leave any permanent damage upon it's metallic carapace.  
  
The anger and depression-fueled blast wasn't the only thing that hit the creature, but the fiend barely even registered the impacts of the sharp- bladed microspatulas that fell to the ground after wasting their force against the thick hide.  
  
However, the creature did notice when a golden orb tore through the ground in it's passing, as Sailor Uranus's World Shaking attack smashed into the monster's side, and a sailor-fuku-clad woman in short blond hair strode out of the alley. "Get out of here!" She called to the two Neriman martial artists.  
  
But to the Senshi's chagrin, another fusillade of spaturikens and another boiling mass of dark Ki slammed into the monster. Once again, the being was pushed back a few feet by the spiritual assault, giving the two martial artists time to move.  
  
"Murderer among a race of murderers, your ilk has dimmed a great light," The sound of a young woman's voice called from a roof. That voice bore pain, and grief, and most of all, a menacing rage. "For the memories of Mercury and Mars, the Sailor-suited warriors of the Moon and the Planets shall destroy you!"  
  
Haruka had never seen a demon respond with more than surprise when one of their numbers announced their presence. Until now. The creature looked up, and for the first time, the remaining five Senshi looked into what passed for eyes of their foe and saw fear. It wasn't the words that intimidated the creature so, but the raw power, fury and hatred for all things unholy that put the fear of the Sailor Senshi into the creature.  
  
Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Ukyou leapt forward, war-spatula swinging in an arc toward the creature. And it might have actually felt the damage, would that blow have connected. But one swipe of a menacing claw hurled the okonomiyaki chef into a wall, tearing into her flesh at the same time.  
  
The Sailor Senshi screamed in outrage at another life lost. Each poured their heart into their strongest attacks, as Jupiter's lightning, the laser-like beam from Venus, the crashing impact of Neptune's Deep Submerge, and the hellish fury of the Silence… all focused on the Gutter's frame, ablating the metallic armor from it's body. The Senshi of the Moon drew her wand, as a wail of despair was heard.  
  
Saotome Ranma had dedicated his life to the (at times misguided) training his father had given him, and the one thing hammered into him repeatedly was that a martial artist's duty was to protect the weak and those who could not defend themselves. He had saved the lives of his friends numerous times. But until the beheading of one of his friends, Ranma had never known death so intimately. Now, not even a week after the loss of his greatest rival, his best friend, Kuonji Ukyou lay dying in his arms.  
  
Something within the martial artist snapped. Death had touched him once more, stealing one who had been the first person Saotome could claim as a friend.  
  
Ranma stood, and as his eyes turned the murdering creature, his hands crackled with spiritual power, and he swore, if nothing else, this creature, this monster… this murderer would die.  
  
By his hands.  
  
As the magical forces of four Senshi slammed into the Gutter, they tore the carapace asunder, crippling the monster, and preparing it for extinction by the Senshi's leader. But just as Sailor Moon raised her wand high, a voice only vaguely female, filled with rage, hatred… death… screamed out, "SHI- SHI HOKUDAN!"  
  
A beam of energy so dark the sickeningly green Ki looked black tore through the air and slammed into what little was left of the Gutter, igniting a gas tank it had absorbed from a car. And with a cataclysmic sound, the creature detonated.  
  
The six Sailor suited warriors stared at the source of the hellish blast, as the greenish black aura surrounded her. Edgily, they prepared themselves for another fight, only to see the aura fade, and the woman fall to her knees next to the torn body of the Gutter's last victim.  
  
  
  
"How did she do that?!" Minako blurted, staring at the silent woman, her face pale with shock at the damage caused by the Gutter, both in life, and with its gruesome death.  
  
Usagi looked at the woman with astonished and yet careworn eyes. "I don't know. But we'd best make sure she's alright." Her voice wasn't that of her usual teenage perkiness, but that of those rare instances when the maturity, wisdom, and perhaps even grief of the Queen she would be showed through.  
  
Hotaru followed Makoto and Michiru down, as Haruka stepped over to the mess of the monster. Minako stifled a bout of nausea before joining her friends.  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyou's lifeless body and whispered softly, only loud enough to be herd by herself and the approaching heir apparent. "Damn it, Uchan… why'd you do that?" It took all of her considerable will not to burst out into sobbing. "Damn it." She whispered hoarsely, then looked up as a gloved hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked in that regal voice.  
  
Ranma blinked in recognition. "No." She swallowed hard and whispered, "It never will be. She was the first friend I ever had."  
  
Sailor Moon squeezed the shoulder softly. "I know. We have all lost ones we care for. All we can do is keep fighting for them."  
  
The warrior gritted her teeth. "I told her to stay back… if she had just listened to me for once, she'd still be here." Ranma stood and lifted Ukyou's broken body in her arms.  
  
Sailor Moon looked deep into those eyes and saw something. It was something she hadn't seen often, but if she had asked any of the other Senshi, they would immediately have told her what it was. For those blue eyes were a mirror of the Senshi's own orbs during those flashes of time when everyone she cared for was gone. D-Point. The top of the Mugen Gakuen building during attack of the Messiah of Silence. All moments when Sailor Moon fought through loss, fought through impossible odds to succeed.  
  
The leader of the Senshi looked into those eyes and said, "There is a way."  
  
Ranma looked back into those eyes bleakly. "How?"  
  
Jupiter's avatar strode up to her queen's side and cocked her head questioningly. Usagi merely nodded, then looked toward the martial arts master. "Join us."  
  
Ranma looks at her, blinking a few times. "You'd want me to join you? Why me?" She asked, surprised, but also disturbed, for some reason. To the Senshi it would hardly be apparent, but Ranma had a few very good reasons for the perturbment. The chiefest is that of his mother.  
  
Sailor Moon sighs softly. "We have lost two of our number… and it looks like it will only get worse. We need every person we can get to stop these fiends, and you have shown great power. We won't force you, but we do need your help."  
  
Ranma's mind reeled with the idea. The Senshi showed phenomenal power. But would her family ever understand? Ranma sighed. As much as the power appealed to him in the present circumstances, she felt herself falter. "I can't. I owe it to someone that I do this my way."  
  
The Senshi showed surprise at first, but on a second thought, she nodded. "I understand. I won't force you. But the offer's still open." She paused, then handed Ranma a small sphere. "Just break this if you ever change your mind, and we'll come."  
  
Ranma took the sphere hesitantly, then looked down at her friend's body, as the Senshi departed, and the police arrived. 


	4. Chapter 03 - Two And A Half Strikes, You...

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"  
  
A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Two and a Half Strikes. You're Out.  
  
It was the second funeral in as many weeks that Ranma attended. Two people who Ranma had called friends had passed into the afterlife. The little girl who had befriended him in his youth was now lain in the cold earth, only fifteen meters away from the boy who Ranma had befriended in high school, even if he didn't acknowledge it. Now the latter had been beheaded by a youma, and the former disemboweled.  
  
The tension on Ranma's face was visible as Akane placed her hand upon his shoulder. "It… it wasn't your fault, Ranma." She said. Three weeks ago, Akane would never have said those words. Akane's and Ranma's relationship had seemed to have been based on the consistent almost juvenile warfare between the two of them, and Akane would have sooner bit her tongue off before saying that Ranma hadn't done something wrong.  
  
But now, the only two people that Ranma called friends had been brutally slain, and the man who her and his parents called iinakuze, was close to his breaking point. Akane knew what it was to have someone close to her die, as she watched her mother fade away in a hospital room in her youth. And as much as it would have galled her a mere two weeks ago, she felt sympathy for Ranma.  
  
Ranma gave an almost emotionless look to Akane and nods. "Thanks… but I don't agree." He sighed and stepped out of the cemetary.  
  
  
  
Nodoka sighed to herself as she approached the Tendou Dojo. She still hadn't seen her son, despite his frequent visits to the Dojo, and had a feeling that she would not see him today either. But she had to try. She had run into a whole string of bad omens that morning, and she had a terrible feeling that something had or would happen to her son.  
  
She turned a corner, and was grabbed and dragged into an alley. With a squeek, she was slammed back against the wall, the Saotome honor blade clattering to the ground as the monster loomed over her. In a voice that sounded like a meaty bone thrown through a garbage disposal, the demon spoke, "Go ahead and scream, fleshbag. I could care less."  
  
  
  
Ranma didn't even respond to the indignity as a car drove through a puddle, splashing him with the road mud. He… or more accurately for the moment, she, continued to walk down the street. In her hand was a small spherical crystal, the one given to her a short while ago. Ranma sighed as she thought to herself. It was a tempting offer, after all. The power to stop those fiends. But the sacrifices that would be necessary intimidated her And that was no easy thing.  
  
And then she was drawn toward an alley by some sounds. As soon as Ranma stepped around the corner, horror warred with rage. 


	5. Chapter 04 Ranma Death and Rebirth

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"  
  
Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of  
Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are  
properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by  
Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of  
gratitude for a good story and inspiration.  
Chapter 04 -  
Ranma - Death and Rebirth  
  
Ranma began to burn with fury as she looked upon the  
sight in the alley. A hideous creature who's body seemed to  
be coated in serrated spines was looming over a very  
familiar woman. In a voice filled with malice, she rasped,  
"Let her go..."  
The Shredder looked away from Nodoka, staring at the  
diminutive figure. "I could use an appetizer before the main  
course..." It said in it's bone-grinding voice, as it  
stomped toward Ranma.  
Nodoka's eyes widened, and she screamed, "RANKO! GET  
AWAY!" before she was kicked into a wall almost idly.  
The Shredder leaped toward Ranma, who almost blurred as  
she suddenly wasn't there anymore. Two pieces of rebar were,  
however. Both rammed straight through the creature, as Ranma  
swung two more bars rapidly, both lashing hard into the  
creature, pounding a tattoo into it's back.  
The creature howled in pain and spun toward Ranma.  
Ranma threw the rebars in her hands through the creature,  
before sending a ki blast for it's head, tearing off a great  
chunk. The Shredder stumbled toward him, roaring in pain and  
fury. It took two steps before being vaporized. When the  
ashes cleared, Ranma saw three figures on the other side of  
the alley.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward, but Ranma didn't care, as  
she rushed to Nodoka's side, eyes wide in fear. The fear  
turned into relief when she realized that her mother was  
merely unconscious. Ranma picked her up, and lept for the  
roofs, heading for the hospital, the Senshi hot on her  
heels.  
A few hours later, the news came to Ranma. Nodoka had  
suffered a broken rib and a concussion. Ranma's visit to her  
was unfortunately brief, before she was ushered out. Three  
girls approached Ranma as she stumbled from the room. "Are  
you alright?" The taller blonde asked.  
Ranma shook her head. "No... my mother's hurt, my  
friends are dead... and I can't do a damn thing."  
The shorter blonde looked to Ranma. "Can we speak with  
you?"  
Ranma shrugged as she was led toward the roof. "So what  
do you want?"  
As they turned the corner, Sailors Uranus, Neptune and  
Saturn were standing there. Ranma paused and then closed her  
eyes. "The offer?" She asked, assuming the other three were  
friends of there or more.  
Usagi nodded. "Yes... we felt the crystal break, so we  
came... I'm glad we did."  
Ranma felt a surge of anger at a wounded ego, but  
Akane's cries of refusal to Ranma's help echoed in her ears,  
and she kept it down. "Thanks... it was an accident though."  
Usagi shrugged. "It's alright. But we were wondering if  
you had thought about it at all.  
Ranma nodded quietly. "Yes... Yes I have. I wasn't  
going to. But..."  
"That woman is a relative?" Makoto asked.  
Ranma swallows hard. "She's my mother. She doesn't know  
it, but she is."  
Minako blinked. "How could she not know she's your  
mother?"  
Ranma sighed. "Because I wasn't born like this. I was  
turned into a girl by a curse."  
Sailor Uranus barely restrained a chuckle. "Looks like  
you got the better of the deal."  
Ranma growled and then sighed. "Thanks to my idiot pop,  
I've been hiding from her because of this. Because of some  
stupid agreement he made."  
Usagi nodded softly, then said, "You should tell her.  
Whether or not you take us up on our offer,, you need to  
tell her. As dangerous as it is, you may never get the  
chance."  
Ranma looked at Usagi. "Taking up your offer means I  
would go against everything I was ever taught. Needless to  
say, I'm a bit hesitant."  
Usagi nodded softly. "We can understand that. But would  
you do it to protect everyone you care for? Your mother?"  
Ranma froze and sighed. "Blackmail."  
Makoto steamed but Usagi waved her back. "No. You can  
stay as you are, and fight as you are," Usagi said, "or you  
can join us. We can fight together, and we'll win. We'll do  
our best to make sure no one else gets killed."  
Ranma closed her eyes and sighed. As much as it galled  
her. As much as Ranma would lose... it would be worth it.  
Worth it to make sure Akane would live to give that  
beautiful smile. Worth it to make sure mother would be there  
for her. Worth it to not have the blood of her friends on  
her hands.  
Ranma looked up at the croud about her. "Give me one  
day. Then meet me right here."  
Without a responce, Ranma slipped back into the  
hospital.  
  
  
Ranma looked at the slumbering Nodoka, sighing gently.  
"Mom... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let pop talk me into  
lying to you. This stupid curse kept me away from you. I  
mean how can I be the man you wanted when I have boobs half  
the time? " She took her mother's hand and sighed gently.  
"Mom... I'm going to have to do something. It may mean  
you'll never see your son again. But I have to do this. I  
have to make sure that you'll be alive..." She whispered,  
closing her eyes.  
Because she closed her eyes, she didn't see the shock on  
her mother's face. "R... Ranma? Is that you?" She whispered  
hoarsely.  
Ranma looked up, a flash of fear entering her eyes,  
before settling on resignation. "Yes, mother, it's me. I  
didn't want to lie to you, but I guess I don't look all that  
manly right now."  
Nodoka blinked, and then hugged her softly. "Ranma... I  
understand. Your father may have much to answer for for  
this, but I love you, my child. And I don't care whether I  
have my son back, or I have a daughter. As long as I have  
you with me, I don't care."  
Ranma blinked. She was unable to hold back the tears  
that had threatened to fall for the last hour as she held  
her mother tightly.  
Nodoka whispered, "So, Ranma, what are you doing?"  
Ranma braced herself, then looked up at her mother.  
"Those creatures... I don't know how to stop them by myself.  
But some people want me to help them. They've taken these  
creatures out, and they want me to join them. But I don't  
know what it'll do to me. I just wanted you to know before I  
did it."  
Nodoka looked at Ranma, and whispers, "I don't care, my  
child. Having the courage to come tell me. Having the  
courage to sacrifice possibly everything to save people...  
That's all I could have ever asked for. You've proven  
yourself manly, even if you do have a woman's body. That's  
all I ever wanted. You have my blessings, my son, my  
daughter. No matter what."  
Ranma nodded softly, then sighed. "There's someone else  
I have to talk to, mother..." She stood quietly. Nodoka  
paused, then nodded softly. "Yes. I understand. Take care,  
my child." She whispered, as Ranma left the room.  
  
  
There was a knock on the glass, barely loud enough to  
wake up Akane. Grumbling, the blue-black haired girl opened  
her eyes and looked out the window. Irritated, she sat up  
and moved toward the window, opening it. "Ranma, what are  
you d..." Her protest died upon her lips, however, as she  
saw the resignation on her iinazuke's face. "Akane.. I need  
to talk to you. It's very important."  
  
"It'd better be for your sake," Akane protested weakly.  
Ranma slipped in and closed the window. "Akane... I've  
got to do something. I might not come back. Or I might not  
come back the way you knew. But I've got to do this."  
Akane looked at Ranma, confused. "What are you talking  
about?"  
"Someone offered me a way to stop the monsters. But I  
don't know what it'll do to me." Ranma said simply. "I...  
they said I should talk to you, let you know."  
Akane blinked, a bit awed. "Ranma... why are you  
telling me this?"  
Ranma paused, then sighed. "Because I love you. I've  
wanted to tell you for so long. Now I have to tell you,  
before it could be too late." She says, sighing as she sinks  
a bit.  
Akane looked over Ranma with tears in her eyes, before  
hugging the demi-girl tightly. "Ranma, you don't have to do  
this..."  
Ranma sighed and hugged her tightly. "I have to.  
Because I can't lose you. I can't lose mom. I've already  
lost possibly the only two people I can call friends. I  
can't lose the ones I love. I have to do this. Even if I  
lose myself in the process."  
Akane winced and sighed. "Alright... But promise me  
you'll come back. No matter what."  
Ranma paused, then nodded. "I promise, Akane. On my  
honor."  
Akane began to cry softly, as Ranma rocked her gently.  
  
  
The next morning, Ranma stood upon the roof of the  
hospital. As promised, the Senshi were waiting for her.  
Ranma sighed. "Alright. What do I do?"  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Follow us. I'm sure Rei won't  
mind..." She said quietly as she led the Senshi and Ranma  
toward the Hikawa Shrine...  
The shrine was quiet, almost suffused with a funerial  
air. The six Senshi and one half-girl were joined by a  
seventh woman in a fuku, bearing a key-like staff, a child  
in a pink fuku, and a man in a mask and tuxedo. The girl and  
woman nodded to Ranma in recognition, and the man in  
resignation. Behind the two were two small memorials, each  
bearing a picture. Upon those memorials were small glowing  
orbs.  
Sailor Moon paused, then concentrated, as her fuku  
became a glowing gown of white. "Saotome Ranma, this has  
never happened before. We have lost two of our number, and  
now we have humbly asked you to take up the position of one  
of the fallen. We can only ask that she may forgive us for  
what we will do today. Do you, Saotome Ranma, promise to  
fight for love, justice and humanity and to protect all who  
live for peace?"  
It was time for Ranma's final choice. After this, Ranma  
realized, she would have to accept any consequences of her  
actions. She nodded. "I do."  
With tears in her eyes, Eternal Sailor Moon stepped  
forward, taking up the glowing orb upon the left monument.  
"Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury reborn, fought and died to  
protect. We now beg you, Ami, to accept this warrior and  
help her so that more need not die." She then walked toward  
Ranma, and placed the orb in her hand. "This is Ami's Star  
Seed, the focus of everything she is and was. Will you  
accept it, for good and for ill?"  
Ranma, not sure what to do, nodded softly and took the  
orb. Some call urged her to place the orb to her chest. And  
she gasped as the world turned light...  
  
  
A brilliant void surrounded the martial artist as she,  
or rather he, floated in it. Ranma wondered when he had  
changed, and where he was, when another form drifted in  
front of her. An azure shadow drifted before him and  
whispered, "So you are Ranma." The figure moved closer,  
revealing more detail the face.  
Ranma blinked as he remembered the picture from the  
monument. "Ami... I'm sorry." He whispered.  
Ami shook her head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault.  
It's not their fault either. They are doing the right thing.  
I'm dead. But if I can help them, I will. Even if it means  
becoming you."  
Ranma was unsure whether to take that as an insult or  
merely a comment. Ami laughed. "No, I am not saying that is  
a bad thing. It is just that much will happen when we become  
one." Her voice became apologetic as she said, "You won't  
have this body anymore."  
Ranma blinked but nodded. "I should have figured... I  
guess I'll have to do it. I can't let them die."  
Ami moved to hold Ranma tightly. "You'll do the Senshi  
great honor... to be willing to sacrifice so very much." She  
closed her eyes as she began to fade, suffusing Ranma's body  
with a light. The light grew until Ranma's eyes closed...  
  
  
A light flared in the Senshi's eyes, as the woman  
changed. First she became an unfamiliar looking man, then  
the light flared... leaving a new woman before them.  
She was slightly taller than the diminutive redhead they  
had invited into the shrine, yet not as tall as the woman  
who had departed. Her hair was a dark onyx, save for near  
the back where it faded into a red pigtail. Her eyes were a  
stormy blue, set in a heart-shaped face. Above was a tiara  
with a stormy blue sapphire at it's front. Framing her body  
is a sparkling white fuku with a pearlescent blue trim,  
covering her somewhat more modest bosom. A slightly longer  
fuku reaches to mid thigh. A pair of knee-length dark blue  
boots cover her lower legs, but these boots have a tracework  
of metal along them, with a stylistic horse upon the front.  
And upon her forearms, instead of the elbow-length gloves of  
the other senshi, were a pair of blue steel bracers.  
The other Senshi looked on in amazement. "Welcome,  
Sailor Mercury." Eternal Sailor Moon whispered softly. 


	6. Chapter 5

"Blood Calls Out For Blood"

A Ranma / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma and all related properties

are properties of Rumiko Takashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of

gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

Chapter 05:

A Woman Divided Cannot Stand

---

The eight warriors all looked at their newest member, examining the changes, both from their departed friend, and the cursed man they had recruited. As each one began to shift out of their outfits, they kept their eyes upon Sailor Mercury, as eventually she, too, transformed.

The busty redhead of less than an hour before was gone, replaced with someone far more unusual. Her hair was a dark red, that faded to almost a blue-black at the tip of her braided hair. Her ample bosom seemed to have diminished, but she was still obviously female. Her body was well-toned, as it seems at least that carried over. Her eyes were still an ice blue, but harder than the redhead's, or perhaps it was because her face seemed harder than before. The best features of both the late Mizuno Ami and the departed Saotome Ranma seemed to have merged, but the weathering of her travails left their marks as well. The two who had left this world in one way or another were girls, at least part of

the time. The one who arrived in their wake was undoubtedly a woman, forged of sorrow, loss and power.

The Senshi gathered around the girl as she took one step back, shaking her head softly, holding up a hand. Her stance seemed hesitant, almost nervous. She looked up, and then dashed to a bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Most of the others blinked a few times as they looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Minako voiced the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

Chibi-Usa moved to Setsuna's side and said, "Is Ka..." She was cut off quickly by Setsuna.

"I'll explain later, Usa-chan." The eldest warrior then looked up toward the bathroom.

---

The woman stared into the mirror, looking through new eyes at her new body, trying to grasp the enormity of her decision. "What are we?" she asked herself, as her hand moved to her face, tracing each line.

/We don't know/ a voice inside her head spoke. A voice that did not sound like Ami or Ranma, but perhaps some conglomeration of both.

She blinked as she fell back, hitting the wall. "Wh... who said that?"

/We did. We think.../ The voice sounded troubled. It seemed more like a distant echo of her own new voice.

/Who are you/

"We don't know. We were Ranma... weren't we? Or were we Ami?" The woman tried to keep a slight whimper of fear out of her voice and was mostly successful.

/But we aren't either anymore, are we? Ami died, and Ranma disappeared./ The last sounded troubled, almost as if the voice wasn't sure that was the word she was looking for. Yes, definitely a female.

"Then who or what are we?"

/We don't know./

Then there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" The voice of the older woman ( setsuna... a whispery thought at the back of her head informed) came through the door.

"N..." Yes... she can help "Wait." she hesitated another moment, then unlocked the door long enough for Setsuna to slip into the room, before closing it and locking it again.

Pluto leveled a very concerned gaze toward the woman, offering a mug of tea to her. "Here..." She says softly as she sits down on a stool. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"We're fine..." the woman said, too quickly.

"We?" Setsuna asked, a catch in her voice.

"W... I'm fine." She almost snapped. "Just... a bit dizzy, that's all."

'Why didn't I warn myself?' Setsuna caught herself wondering before almost shaking her head. 'If I would have, I'm sure I would have told myself.' She then looked into the redhead's eyes. "Are you sure? You can talk to us if you need to."

"We're fine... Just give us a moment." The girl asked. trust her... That whispery voice in her head said, almost pleaded. /Who is that/ She asked herself. That echo of herself replied/Who is who/ the echo asked.

Setsuna could almost see the confusion in the girl's face as she 'steadied herself'. /What is going on in that head right now? How can we help her/

---

The girls conversed, unsure what to do. Usagi stood apart, fiddling with her hair nervously. She then looked to Makoto. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Makoto seemed startled. "Doubting yourself, Usagi?"

Usagi sighed. "It's not that. It's just that... well, this has never been done before. Is she going to be ok?"

Makoto paused, then sighed. "I don't know. All we can do is help her."

"Are you sure we can though? It's not like the fights we've had before." Usagi said. "If it was a fight, we could probably deal with it. But we're not even sure what's happened."

Meanwhile, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Minako spoke quietly amongst themselves. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru sighed gently. "I don't know. Both Ami and Ranma've been through a lot, it seems. But Ami's a strong person. And so is Ranma, I think."

Haruka muttered, "Hell, if she's as good as it seems, even if she just teaches us, we'll do well enough."

Minako nodded softly. "I just wonder how Ranma's family'll take it."

---

The dojo was almost dead silent. All except the sobbing of it's only present inhabitant. Akane wiped her face and sat up after her tears dwindled. Ranma hadn't been seen in almost three days, and this worried her. She could admit it now. With the loss of two people close to her, and the disappearance of a third, her naive sense of immortality, of power, had died. She began to realize how vulnerable she was. If they could kill someone as skilled as Ukyou, as strong and tough as Ryouga, could they kill her? Could... or have they killed Ranma?

Nabiki slipped into the dojo, looking a little haggard. "Akane?"

Akane looked up, and started. "Nabiki, are you alright?"

The middle child shook her head. "No... Not really."

Akane grew even more worried. For her sisters to be as worried as she was, was definitely not a good sign at all. 'W.. Well, want to talk about it, onee-chan?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, then sighed gently, nodding. "For once, yes." She replied, sitting down next to her. "I'm worried about the chance of one of those monsters showing up around here. Especially with Ranma gone."

Akane paused, and then sighed. "You're worried about him too, aren't you?"

Nabiki tried to scoff, but it sounded weak at best. "Yeah. I guess I am worried about the dunce. Especially after not seeing him since Ukyou..."

Akane nodded, trying not to think of the funeral. "Has anyone seen him? Or Saotome-baasan?"

Nabiki actually looked suprised, and then muttered a curse under her breath. "No. I'm wondering if he's with her right now. Would make sense. Why don't we go to Saotome-ke and see if he's there?"

Akane stood and went to the house to change. Nabiki stayed, shaking her head. "I hope you're ok, Ranma. For Akane's sake... and my own."

---

The newly born woman stared into the mirror, with Setsuna looking over her shoulder. "W... I'll need some time to think... get settled. Is there a place we can stay?" She asked.

Setsuna tried not to show her worry at the plural pronoun used. "Sure. You can stay with myself and the rest. I'm sure Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru will be able to help you if you need it." /And keep an eye on you if they have to/ she thinks to herself. "I have to go check on a few arrangements and then I'll be back, alright?"

The woman nodded hesitantly, not even taking her eyes from her reflection. /So... who are we then/ She asked that echo of herself. /Not Ranma, Not Ami... I suppose we should choose a new name./

Setsuna stepped out cautiously, as that inner decision continued. /We're still a Saotome. Until we're dead or kicked out/ that echo said. /Mizuno Ami is dead, but most of us is still Saotome blood./

The woman nodding softly. /Thanks./ In all honesty, that worried her, that she would be nothing of her predecessors. /Huh.. Well, the Saotome family's always had.../

The echo paused and then nodded. /That could work. The meaning... yes./

---

The senshi all looked up as the door to the bathroom opened. Setsuna entering and leaving had reassured them somewhat, but there was still a worry she would run away, or even take her own life. The woman stepped out, still seeming cautious and hesitant, but she nodded to them all.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

The figure shook her head. "No. Ranma has departed. Ami is gone. But we remember."

Minako paused. "Then, who are you?"

The woman looked up, trying not to flinch at the question she continued to ask herself. "Our... My name is Saotome. Saotome Kaiba."

---

Author's note

Kaiba's a translation I found for 'sea horse'. If I'm wrong, please let me know.


	7. Chapter 6

"Blood Calls Out For Blood" 

A Ranma « / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma « and all related

properties are properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting"

and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

Chapter 6 -

Here's Kaiba?

* * *

The woman formerly known as Saotome Ranma stepped into the house that was the dwelling for the warriors of the outer worlds, and didn't bother to look about as she stopped in the middle of the living room. "Is there a place we can take a nap?" Kaiba asked, not even looking back.

Michiru nodded. "We've an extra room you can stay in, Kaiba-san," she explained as she led the confused woman toward a little side room next to Hotaru's. Kaiba sat on the bed within and just stared at the wall. "Are you going to be alright, Kaiba-san?" she asked, her tone filled with concern.

Kaiba looked up and shrugged. "We'll survive. we're good at that." She replies.

Michiru sighed and sat down next to her, placing an arm over her shoulder. "Kaiba, I know it's a lot to go through, but we're all here if you need to talk. Haruka, Hotaru, Usagi, even Setsuna once in a while." She said, trying to make a joke about the infrequence of Setsuna's appearances.

Kaiba nodded mutely, staring at the wall for a moment longer, before saying, "We think we should get some sleep now." Without another word, she rested her head on the pillow before going out like a light.

Michiru frowned in worry as she left, closing the door behind her, and then embraced Haruka. "I'm worried, love." she said straight out.

Haruka nodded softly and sighed. "Yeah. Me too. Poor kid."

Akane and Nabiki made their way to Saotome-ke, moving to knock at the door gently. "Saotome-kaasan? Ranma? Is anyone home?" They waited a few moments, before stepping back.

"Are you looking for Nodoka?" an older woman asked from near them. "A policewoman came by the other day, saying she's at the hospital."

Akane and Nabiki went pale, and nodded. "Thank you," Nabiki said as both bowed, before dashing for the hospital.

A few minutes later, they reached the hospital and moved to the counter. "Can we see Saotome Nodoka?" Akane asked breathlessly.

The receptionist looked up. "I'm sorry we're only allowing family right now-"

Akane swallowed. "She's my fiancee's mother. And this is my sister."

The receptionist nodded gently and gave them the location. The two walked to the room and slipped in quietly, looking at the sleeping woman. "Obaasan." They whispered gently as they sat down, keeping a vigil over her. "I only hope Ranma's ok."

Kaiba woke a few hours later, staring at the ceiling, conversing with herself.

What do we do now? One of the voices, let us call her mostly-Ami, spoke.

Well, first, we figure out what's happened to us, the other main voice, say, mostly-Ranma, replied. I've got a feeling something went wrong. Either my curse, or something Usagi did, but I just have this feeling we're not supposed to be this broken up.

Mostly-Ami agreed. You're probably right. Maybe there's another reason, however. Maybe we're just not finished yet. For example, why do I know what your mother looks like, but don't know why you're so scared of her?

Mostly-Ranma protested, I'm not scared of her! It's just. my stupid father's fault.

Mostly-Ami sighed. I didn't mean to upset you. Perhaps it's just that we're not fully integrated yet. We probably just have to give it time. Meanwhile, we should maybe figure out what that other voice is.

Mostly-Ranma shrugged. Got me. It's creepy, but comforting somehow. And why can I hear it but you can't?

Mostly-Ami nodded. Well, I will give us the benefit of the doubt and say that it hasn't destroyed our minds.

Mostly-Ranma snorted. That's really reassuring. Seriously, maybe it's a part of me I didn't know about before?

Mostly-Ami replied, A good hypothesis. Another, perhaps is that it's a part of me.

Mostly-Ranma hrmed softly. But then why can't /you/ hear it? By that logic, you should be the one hearing it, not me.

Mostly-Ami paused and replied, Perhaps because it's a part of me that has already been integrated into you?

Mostly-Ranma thought for a moment. You know, it could be right there.

The other voice paused. Well, let us come back to this one then. Next, why don't we see what we're going to do about the other Senshi.

Easy. We train them. From what I've seen, most of them need a /lot/ of training, and I think we're going to have a lot of work ahead of us.

Mostly-Ami agreed. Definitely. We'll also have to train ourselves. You had your powers, I had mine, but what if we have new ones? Or can't use the old ones? It would be crucial to find out what we can and cannot do. And quickly too.

Mostly-Ranma replied, Yes. We also have to see Mom and Akane. We're going to have to explain some of what happened to us. You probably don't want to mention the Senshi stuff, but we're going to have to tell them what happened to us. Especially since we can't become a guy anymore.

A valid point. I don't know how Akane will take it, but I just worry that Saotome-kaasan will not take it well.

Mostly-Ranma replied, What about Mizuno-kaasan? That's going to be just as tough. And exactly what are we going to tell her?

Ami paused and sighed. I'll handle that one. I hope.

Ranma replied, Last thing on the agenda, and I think the first one we should do.

Ami groaned as she realized what it was.

Something to eat., both personalities replied.

Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru began to eat their breakfast, worried about the lack of their newest housemate. Said housemate came down the stairs, looking a hint disheveled. "Hello, everyone." The newest senshi walked to a chair and began to eat. And eat. And eat.

The four other inhabitants all looked to one another and came to the same conclusion. One would think she was related to Usagi.

Kaiba finished her meal and sighed. "Thank you, everyone, for letting us stay with you until things get settled."

The older three flinched a bit at the plural pronoun, but nodded. "You're always welcome here, Kaiba," Setsuna replied, before asking, "So what are your plans today?"

Kaiba sighed softly. "We're going to see our mothers. We have to work out a few things."

Setsuna nodded. "That's understandable. Haruka can give you a ride there." She gave a meaningful look to the woman.

Haruka nodded, understanding completely. "Sure, it's not a problem. I'd like to meet Saotome-san myself." And if it comes down to it, she thought to herself, I can give some backup.

Kaiba thought about protesting, but nodded, rather hesitantly at that. "Thank you, Haruka-san. We appreciate it."

After breakfast, Haruka and Kaiba left, driving uneventfully to the hospital where Nodoka was staying. The two went to the room, and paused as they saw who was inside.

Akane and Nabiki were concerned as they talked quietly. "Nabiki, What are we going to do? I haven't seen Ranma since he came to talk to me the other day, and now baasan's here. What if Ranma's hurt or worse?"

Nabiki sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Things are getting too dangerous lately."

Akane nodded. "Yeah." She paused as the door opened, and then went pale. "R. Ranma? Is that you?"

Nabiki looked up and stared. Before their eyes were two people. The taller figure seemed like a man, but with their frequent experience with those who dressed like the opposite sex, they knew what to look for and realized that the person was a she. The other, however, stunned them. She looked like Ranma but was not quite.

Kaiba didn't reply as she moved to her mother's side. "How is she?" She said, not answering the question.

Nabiki replied, "She's. um, she's sleeping. Nice look, Ranma. What prompted this?"

Kaiba looked up. "We're not Ranma anymore." She said quietly. "This is my friend, Ten'oh Haruka."

Akane stifled the brief flare of irrational jealousy with a frustration with herself. "It's nice to meet you, Ten'oh-san."

Haruka nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. You must be Akane. Kaiba's mentioned you."

The two blinked. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba sighed. "Us. We're Saotome Kaiba now."

Nabiki shook off the disbelief and quipped, "You and the mouse in your pocket?"

Kaiba sighed. "It's hard for u- me to explain. I'll try to explain it later." She then began to stare at her mother, very concerned.

Haruka looked to the Tendou daughters. "Can I speak with you two alone, please?"

Akane nodded eagerly, and both girls followed Haruka outside. "It has to do with what he talked about, doesn't it? Some way to help us?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes. Kaiba's gone under a lot of changes, so please be patient with her. She still doesn't know who she is, I think."

Nabiki rubbed her face for a moment. "So, when is he coming home?"

Haruka shook her head. "That's up to her to decide. She's staying with myself and some friends for now, but it's up to her to decide."

Akane frowned worriedly. "Why do you keep calling him a her?"

Haruka sighed a bit. "Because she's not a he anymore. He gave it up to do what he has to, to save people. His life as Saotome Ranma's over. She chose the name Kaiba herself, probably to get over the loss of her past. Don't hold it against her. I don't know if I'd have the strength to go through what she has, and I've done a lot of things."

Akane looked down, trying not to break into tears. "But. but I loved him."

Haruka moved to her side, placing her hands on Akane's shoulders. "Don't let it stop you. If you love him, or her, then don't let what has happened to her stop you. Just because she's a woman, doesn't mean she's not the person you love. You have to decide whether you're strong enough to stay with Kaiba."

Nabiki frowned, a bit of worry in her tone as she spoke up. "But what about her mother?" Akane paled at those words, realizing the implications of Nabiki's question.

Haruka sighed. "If her mother will not accept her, then at least we will."

Nabiki shook her head. "It's not that. They had some stupid contract. if Ranma wasn't a man among men, he would commit seppuku."

Haruka blanched. "Oh hell."

* * *

Kaiba took her mother's hand, squeezing it softly. "We don't know what to do, okaasan. We've gone through so many changes, and still have some to go through. We don't know how you're going to react to all of the changes, but we'll make you proud. We may not be the 'man among men' you had in mind, but we will protect you and others. We won't let you down. Even if you don't accept us, we love you. And we always will. We promise."

Kaiba looked down. "You'd have loved Ami too. Beautiful, kind, intelligent. she'll even help smooth off the rough edges, I think. We're worried how Ami's mother'll take this too. She works here, so maybe we can talk to her when we're done."

A gentle hand brushed the hair from Nodoka's face. "As for these creatures. they die. They killed Ukyou, Ryouga. they almost killed you. We don't know what we would have done if they did that. We don't even wanna think about it. But they die. My friends and we are going to take them down, no matter what it takes, no matter what the price. If we can help it, we won't let another friend die. We won't watch people say goodbye to loved ones. We won't watch places like this fill up."

Kaiba didn't even watch as Nodoka began to awaken. "You, the Tendous, and my new friends. you're all we have left. And by all the kami, we will not let you die. We may not be Ranma, anymore, but some things didn't change. Saotome Kaiba doesn't lose. And we're not going to lose."

Nodoka stared at her son-turned-daughter. "Ranma?" She asked, shocked at her child's new appearance and words.

Kaiba looked up, and blinked, before squeezing the hand softly. "'Kaasan?"

"Ranma, what's happened to you?" Nodoka said.

Kaiba sighed. "We're Kaiba now, kaasan. We had to change, to make sure you were safe. To make sure we don't lose anyone else. We've lost so much already and we will not lose anyone else."

Nodoka looked at the changes her daughter went through and sighed. "I see. But what about the promise?"

Kaiba sighed. "Okaasan, We can't be a man among men. Not anymore. The best we can do is be your daughter. And a warrior. We have to stop others from being killed." She closes her eyes. "we would rather die a ronin, than life and watch everyone and everything we care about be destroyed."

Nodoka turned pale, or rather, more pale than she already was. "You truly would sacrifice everything to protect?"

Kaiba nodded. "We already have, haven't we?"

Nodoka stared intently at her daughter. "No, you haven't. You still have friends. You haven't given up your honor." She then took Kaiba's hands in her own. "And you have not lost your mother."

Kaiba looked at her. "Okaasan?"

Nodoka nodded. "Ranma gave his life to gain the power to protect people and save lives. I can think of no better proof that one is a man among men. If he cannot claim that, no one can." She admits, embarrassed. "I suppose I should get to know my daughter now. So, Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded. "It's in honor of another who lost her life in the battle, Mizuno Ami. And what better than a horse of the sea?"

Nodoka paused and nodded. "I see. Very fitting, my child. You realize that it also is called the Tatsu No Otosuno?"

Kaiba paused, and smiled. "Dragon. yes. That fits very well. We did not think about that."

Nodoka smiled gently, then paused as three people entered the room, and paused, watching the scene. She recognized Akane and Nabiki, but paused as she looked to the stranger. "Kaiba-chan?" She asked.

Kaiba nodded gently. "Okaasan, this is one of our new friends, Ten'oh Haruka. She's helping us deal with the things that we have sacrificed and what we have become."

Haruka bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Saotome-san."

The Tendous relaxed and nodded. "Are you alright, baasan?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear." Nodoka sat up a bit. "I was just having a talk with my daughter here."

Nabiki barely concealed a sigh of relief as Akane nodded mutely.

Haruka smiled and patted Kaiba's shoulder. "She's got a lot of potential, and a lot to live up to. But I think she's going to do very well."

Nodoka looked curious but did not press the issue, as a nurse stepped in. "Visiting hours are almost over." She informed regretfully.

Kaiba nodded. "I understand." She looked to her mother, "Okaasan, I'll try to visit as often as I can," she replies then stands, giving a gentle hug to Nodoka. "Please get better." She asked, receiving a nod from Nodoka as the four leave.

Akane looked at Kaiba and tapped her shoulder. "Ra.. Kaiba?" she asked gently.

Kaiba turned toward Akane. "Yes, Akane?"

Akane looked into her fianc‚e's eyes, and swallowed. "Can we talk later?"

Kaiba looked to Haruka, who nodded softly. "Yes, Akane. I need to talk to you as well." Kaiba paused and then very nervously asked, "Would. you like to talk over dinner maybe?"

Akane blinked. Ranma was asking her on a date? This was a surprise. And one that she was hoping for, but not in this way. Still, it would give them a chance to talk. "Certainly, R- Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded and gave Akane a gentle hug before looking to Haruka. "Ready when you are," she said softly as the two left.

Nabiki shook her head. "She's grown up a lot."

Akane blinked, as if noticing Nabiki for the first time. "Yeah. but haven't we all?"

Nabiki paused, and nodded. "You're right."

* * *

(Author's Note: I confirmed that Kaiba is one word for sea horse, but there's another word for it, tatsu no otoshigo, and tatsu means dragon. Rather fitting if one considers the Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Ascension Defeat, no?) 


	8. Chapter 7

**"Blood Calls Out For Blood"**

A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

Chapter 7 –

Two Minds and Just One Heart

* * *

Kaiba stared in the mirror as Setsuna slipped quietly behind her. "Kaiba-chan, are you going to be ok?" the eldest Senshi asked with true concern. 

The newest Senshi looked back at Setsuna. "We're not sure, Setsuna-san. Things are so different now. We've changed so much." She turned toward her and leaned back against the sink. "We haven't completely integrated with each other."

Setsuna barely restrained a curse as she nodded. "I see… I'm sorry."

Kaiba shook her head. "Actually it is helping a little. What part of us that was Ami finally has someone she can speak to and trust implicitly, and What part of us was Ranma finally has someone he can discuss his actions with, trust, and… well, show his true self to."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I see. Very curious indeed. But even so, we're all very sorry about this. And we do hope that you can come to trust us as you seem to trust, well, each other."

Before Kaiba could speak however, a small pink blur rushed into the open door, hugging Kaiba about the waist tightly. "Kaiba-'baachan!"

Kaiba looked down to see a little girl with bright pink hair and red eyes staring up at her with a contented expression. "Setsuna?" She asked, confused. The girl seemed a bit upset, but looked to a nodding Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded to Chibi-Usa then replied to Kaiba. "This is Chibi-Usa, Usagi's daughter from the future. Evidently you were, or will be, one of her best friends." A slight hint of amusement crossed the woman's face as she looked at the two.

Kaiba blinked in surprise. "Future, huh?" She then looked at Chibi-Usa and hesitantly put a hand on her head between the unusual-shaped odangos. "Nice to meet ya, kiddo… again I guess." She said a bit sheepishly.

"So, Kaiba," Setsuna said with a soft smile, "You're going on a date with Akane?" This caught the pink-haired girl's attention as she looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba blushed a bit. "It's not…" She paused and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I could use some help getting ready…"

Setsuna paused, then grinned a bit, almost amused. "Haruka, could you come over here…"

* * *

Akane stared in the mirror, hands gripping the sink tightly. "Nabiki, how can I do this?" 

Nabiki smirked ever so slightly, a bit of her old humor returning. "Well, you'll want to dress rather casual, it would draw less attention."

Akane looked down. "It's not that. Can… Can I deal with Ranma the way he is? Can I-"

"Can you date another girl? Can you live with another girl? Can you live with Kaiba?" Nabiki interrupted. "I don't know. I can't give you the answer to that one. It's something only you can answer."

Akane sank a little. "I don't know either. But Ranm… Kaiba chose this. This isn't like the Chisuiiton, or the Cat's Tongue or things like that. H… She chose this. She'll be a girl for the rest of her life."

Nabiki nodded. "You have to have thought of it before, though, right? After all those things, when Ranma could have been trapped as a girl?"

Akane closed her eyes. "But inside, Ranma was always a guy. Kaiba… I don't know anymore."

Nabiki stared into her eyes. "Then don't you think you should find out?"

Akane looked at Nabiki and sighed. "Alright. How…"

"Should you dress? Come with me."

* * *

Chibi-Usa smiled as she followed Kaiba and Haruka into a room, as Haruka picked out some rather stylish, if somewhat androgynous clothing. "Thanks, Haruka." Kaiba said as she sat down, Chibi-Usa automatically crawling into her lap and relaxing. 

"Hey, no problem, Kaiba." She paused. "You know, that hair'll make it tough, but…" She looked through the clothing thoughtfully.

"So, Kaiba-'baachan, what's Akane like?" Chibi-Usa asked, a hint nervously.

Kaiba did not seem to notice the edginess as she looked at Chibi-Usa, trying to get used to the 'baa-chan'. "Well, she's…" Kaiba paused as she tried to think of how to describe her. "She's stubborn. Whenever she gets her mind on something, she refuses to give up. She has a bit of a temper problem…" Kaiba marveled at how little insult she put into the words as she continued. "Usually focused on me."

Chibi-Usa giggled a little, as if Kaiba's words were the punchline to a joke.

Kaiba shook her head at the laughter as Haruka gave her some clothing. "Sometimes she'd smile, and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. But most of the time she was angry…" A sigh escaped her.

Haruka looked at Kaiba and said, "Don't worry, Kaiba. You'll always have friends, no matter what." Kaiba nodded to the encouragement as she moved to the bathroom to change into the clothing.

Chibi-Usa looked at Haruka. "I hope 'Baa-chan'll be ok." She said gently.

Haruka nodded as Michiru stepped in. "So do I."

Michiru looked at Haruka. "Setsuna asked me to come by. Need any help?"

Haruka gestured to the bathroom. "She's changing right now."

Michiru sat down carefully, face lined with thought. "Haruka, I was thinking about something."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an idea?"

Michiru nodded gently. "You might be able to help her a lot. You're a woman, but you like a lot of the things that Ranma liked. Perhaps you can teach her what you need to know. About being a woman, and being one of us."

Haruka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Good idea." She barely stifled a weak chuckle. "I've got a feeling I don't have to teach her one thing."

Michiru looked at her confused, then blushed a bit. "Oh… right." She paused then sighed. "I just hope this Akane can understand what Kaiba's going through."

The bathroom door opened, then Michiru looked at Kaiba. "This will be interesting, I think." She remarked.

* * *

Akane paced nervously, her soft golden gown flowing about her with every motion. "Nabiki, I don't know if I can do this," she fretted. 

Nabiki shook her head softly. "Imouto-chan, relax. This is Ranma we're talking about. She's probably more nervous than you are. Hell, I think she's probably more nervous than you are."

Akane looked back to Nabiki. "Are you sure? This might not be Ranma anymore."

Nabiki caught the tense tone in Akane's voice and sighed. So that's what the problem is… "Akane, look at me." As her younger sister looked toward her, she spoke, "Who wouldn't change after what's happened to Ranma? But if she's willing to go on a date, don't you think that perhaps the part of Ranma you know is still there?"

You know were the words Nabiki said, but Akane knew what she meant. She loved Ranma. She could admit it now, even if it were only to herself. But was that part of Ranma still within this new woman? For that matter, could she love that part of Ranma, despite the fact that both shared the same gender?

The sound of a car outside the dojo startled Akane out of her reverie, and spawned another army of butterflies within her stomach. A moment later, a careful rapping upon the door was heard. Akane opened the door and blinked in surprise.

Standing before her was a study in conflicts. A rather petite woman looked back at her, her long red and blue hair flowing behind her, only restrained in a ponytail. Sheathing her body was a well-fitted black tuxedo, traditionally a male outfit, yet it seemed to, for some strange reason, bring out the femininity within her. Her feet were capped in black high-heeled shoes.

Yet it was the eyes that caught Akane's attention. They were almost mirrors of her own eyes, bearing the same fear and love her own eyes unknowingly bore. Within them were a storm of doubts. She's almost terrified, Akane thought in the back of her mind. Almost as terrified as I am.

"Akane."

"Kaiba." Akane stumbled over the new name.

A tall blond woman in a grey suit stood behind Kaiba, and Kaiba turned. "Akane, this is Ten'oh Haruka. Haruka, this is Tendou Akane."

The woman seemed to be imminently comfortable in her suit, yet somehow carried an elegance. Akane suspected it was her that aided Kaiba in her clothing for the night. "Yes, I remember the other day, Ten'oh-san, I'm glad to have met you." Akane replied as she bowed.

Haruka returned the bow gently. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Tendou-san. Kaiba's spoken very highly of you."

Akane felt a twinge of relief and fear at those words, for the same reasons. It sounded like Kaiba changed, but how much had she?

Kaiba smiled a little, though it was still that nervous half-smile she bore since the beginning. Akane noticed the fact that Kaiba had not yet taken her eyes off of her.

Haruka smiled a bit. Oh boy… those two are looking at each other like Michiru and I used to. She hated to interrupt, but coughed gently. "Kaiba-kun, we need to go, the reservation is in thirty minutes."

Kaiba blinked and nodded. "Alright. Come on, Akane," she said softly as she gently took Akane's arm in her own, as they were led to Haruka's car.

The restaurant was a rather formal Italian, as Haruka dropped the two off and left them to their own devices. As they approached the maitre d', he nodded. "Welcome. Ms. Meiou informed me you would be arriving. Follow me, please." Akane looked at Kaiba in confusion, but Kaiba just looked a little astonished. Setsuna's sure… efficient? The two followed the maitre d' to their table on an open veranda. The moon shown brightly upon them, yet the building shielded them from any weather-related problems. There were no other occupied tables about them, thus letting the two speak unheard after the maitre d' left.

Kaiba looked into Akane's eyes and said, "So, how are you?" She asked, the first words she spoke since the two left the dojo.

Akane looked at her, nibbling her lip, before finally admitting, "I'm scared, Kaiba."

Kaiba looked down and sighed. "I am too." She admitted, surprising Akane. "I've changed so much, and it's hard to put it all together. But what I told you the other day is true. I do love you, Akane. Even if you can't deal with me, know that."

Akane closed her eyes. "I know. I think I've known for a while, even if I could never admit it. But I don't know this Kaiba. C… can you tell me about her?"

Kaiba blinked. "Well, let's see." She looked down. "This is hard. I… Well, I guess I'm trying to fight off father's less favorable teachings. It's not easy but I've a lot of help."

Akane nodded slowly. "I see." She said softly and looked at her. "What are you going to do about your father?"

Kaiba tried not to flinch, and didn't quite succeed. "I don't know. I don't know how he is going to react. Probably not well."

Akane frowned. "If he tries to break us up, I'm going to hurt him."

A bit of hope crossed Kaiba's expression. "I won't let him. Even if I have to stop being a Saotome, I'm not going to let him do that."

A nervous look crept onto Akane's face as she replied, "I hope it doesn't come to that. But if you do, I'll support you, no matter what."

Kaiba relaxed a bit and took her hands gently in her own, staring gratefully into her eyes.

The evening went beautifully from then, until the two left, arm in arm. Things would still be difficult for the two, but at least this night, there was peace.

* * *

Setsuna sat back, a book in her hands. She looked at the words but did not read them. Her mind was, for the first time in a long while, in a jumble. . o O (I really hope nothing went wrong. Kaiba deserves this. Not to mention how important it is… Oh hell, forget the ramifications for once, Setsuna. For once, Kaiba can become more than she was.) 

Hotaru entered the room, tapping Setsuna's arm. "Setsuna-mama?"

She flinched and looked toward Hotaru. "Oh… Hello, Hotaru-chan. What's on your mind?"

Hotaru sat down and sighed. "Where is Kaiba going to stay?" She asked.

Setsuna paused. "I think we'll have to clean out the extra guest room." She admitted.

Hotaru nodded. "I'll be glad to help." She walked toward said room, and then asked, "Setsuna-mama, you sound worried. What's wrong?"

Setsuna began to place some things in a box to move to the attic. "I've been watching Kaiba, and Ranma, for a very long time now. And I guess I just regret not being able to stop… well, stop the trainwreck that is her life."

Hotaru frowned a bit worriedly. "Trainwreck? That bad?"

Setsuna closed her eyes for a long moment. "Worse. I keep telling myself that joining Ranma with Ami was the best thing for both of them. And I'm just hoping I'm right. My future self won't say anything about it, and I've just got this feeling that I'm missing something important."

Before Hotaru could reply, their communicators both beeped. "Everyone, we've got something attacking a music store. I'll need some help," Minako said over the communicator.

Both the youngest and the eldest Senshi sighed as they looked to each other. "We're on our way, Minako," she replied as Hotaru set what she had aside. "Let's go, Hotaru-chan."

* * *

Kaiba led Akane to the door of the house, face still a little bright pink. "Thank you, Akane. I think this is the first time we have ever had a chance to talk. I mean really talk, without the cows, or raving psychotics or whathaveyou." 

Akane blushed a bit and nodded. "You're welcome, R… Kaiba." A sigh escaped the girl as she said, "This is going to take some getting used to."

Kaiba nodded gently. "That's why we'll just take it a step at a time," she replied softly. At this time, a car drove up to the gate of the Dojo.

"Kaiba?" Haruka called from the car. The two looked from the doorstep, both bright red from embarrassment. "Kaiba, we have to get going," she said.

Kaiba looked confused, then nodded. "Alright." She then looked to Akane. "I'll talk to you later…" She paused, then quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to the car, leaving a stunned Akane on the doorstep.

"You two make a nice couple," Haruka remarked as she pulled away from the dojo.

"Thank you, Haruka. You're early though. Is something wrong?" The part of Kaiba that was Ami picked up on the timing of the arrival, while that part of Ranma picked up on the tense anticipation that she had seen far too often in fights.

Haruka sighed gently. "There's something attacking a music store downtown. Minako needs some help, and perhaps you could see what we can do… and what you can do."

Kaiba nodded hesitantly. Before, she would have jumped into the fight. Now, things took more contemplation. If this creature was of the same kind that attacked her friends, her predecessor, then things needed a bit more thought. She also did not know what she was capable of yet. She knew she could still practice her art, but would it be enough? She also knew almost nothing of her own abilities as a planetary warrior. The car stopped as Michiru slipped into the seat next to Haruka. "How was the date, Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded. "Ok…" she said, mind rapt in contemplation.

The two in the front seat looked to each other for a moment, but before words could be said, they arrived a few blocks from the store. They all piled out, and slipped into the shadows. "Alright, Kaiba… you know what to do," Haruka said.

Michiru placed a gentle hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "We believe in you, Kaiba-chan."

Nervously, Kaiba closed her eyes and grasped at her bracers beneath the tuxedo's sleeves. "Mercury Power Makeup…" She whispered under her breath, triggering her transformation. The light caressed her body as she transformed from a mere mortal, to something beyond… the apparel of a planetary warrior rippled up her body caressingly as the power flooded through her.

Mercury opened her eyes to look at her teammates, who changed as well. "Al… alright. Let's go." She said quietly, as the three took to the rooftops, approaching the scene of the crime.

* * *

Sailor Venus crouched down behind a rack as dozens of plastic blades were thrown her way. The Decapitator was grabbing the compact discs that lay strewn about and hurled them with unerring accuracy, and it was only Venus's heightened agility that prevented her from suffering grievous wounds. As it was, two people were already down, one beheaded, another missing his right leg below the knee. The creature made it's way through the store, and Venus wished she hadn't looked upon it. The head was that of some nightmarish version of a mantis, with immense mandibles. Each arm was covered in a metallic carapace, with a pair of scythe-like blades extending from the elbow forward, sidecar to a pair of clawed hands. Each hand, at the moment, was occupied with hurling the discs, while the blades carved their way through anything that got in it's way. Each of it's four legs were massive, and ended in a triangle of claws, tearing huge furrows through the linoleum with every step. 

Her first attempt to attack had failed miserably, as her Crescent Beam Smash merely dug a small gouge in it's arm that only served to irritate the creature. From that point to this, she had been acting as a diversion, letting the remaining customers and staff evacuate the building. It had been ten minutes since she called everyone, and no one had appeared yet. I only hope someone gets here soon, Minako thought to herself. Suddenly, her line of sight became almost nothing, as a thick cloud of mist filled the store. It can't be… Sailor Venus thought to herself.

But it was. The trio of Senshi slipped into the store quickly under the cover of Mercury's Shabon Spray. Then Venus could feel three presences about her. "Venus, are you alright?" Uranus hissed.

Venus nodded. "Yes… but that thing is still out there."

Mercury spoke in a voice as cold as the near side of her planet. "That thing is ours." She said in that chilling, dual-toned voice, as she slipped back into the fog.

"Mercury, get back here!" Neptune hissed as the warrior disappeared.

The Decapitator swore in a language not heard this side of the nine hells as it tried to peer through the fog. It knew that it's foe was there, but could not tell where it was. When it found the prey, however, it would delight in dismembering the filthy fleshbag as painful…

Before the fiend could finish the thought, however, a fierce pain surged right up along it's shoulder, as the creature suffered it's own dismemberment. With surgical precision and evenness, it's right arm was cut cleanly from the limb. It shrieked out, then spit out vile imprecations as it hurled discs with it's remaining hand, while trying to concentrate long enough to regrow it's missing limb.

The Sailor Senshi are famed for their somewhat longwinded declarations before a fight. So this seemed somewhat out of place. But the creature looked up at a silhouette in the mist that gave the shortest speech ever given by their kind, in a voice that sang like a choir of angels… yet promised hellish torment. "You die. Painfully."

The warrior then charged, and began a fusillade of punches, kicks, vacuum waves and other attacks. This was joined by a bombardment of other attacks from five other Senshi a moment after. The creature screamed in utter agony as the first warrior systematically crushed every limb inch by inch, before hacking it off with a vacuum blade. It tried to fight back, and, were it not for the constant pounding from the other warriors, might have succeeded. Instead, the monstrosity was beaten to with a millimeter of it's existence, before Mercury waved them all off and knelt, placing her fingers to lift the now mandible-less head upward. "This is for Ucchan," She spoke in a quiet whisper, staring into the creature's compound eyes, before backing up, and building greenish-black ki between her hands.

A strangled scream was heard for blocks as the Decapitator spent it's final moment of existence caressed by depression and anger fuelled ki.

As the Senshi pulled back and returned to their civilian guise a few miles away in a park, Minako, a faint green tinge crossing her face at her partner's brutality, asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Kaiba's eyes bored holes into Mina's. "That thing killed one person and permanently crippled another. It's kind killed us and three of our closest friends. It got off lightly."

Setsuna shivered at the malice in her ally's quiet tone and placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Kaiba-chan, perhaps you should get some rest," she said as she placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. The woman turned toward Setsuna, eyes dark and burning… then glazed as she sagged. Haruka barely caught her as she collapsed.

Michru rushed to Kaiba's side. "Kaiba? Are you alright?"

Setsuna blinked and then swore, kneeling next to the girl. "Hotaru-chan…" The violet-eyed girl needed no prompting, as she already was at Kaiba's side as Setsuna was calling for her.

Haruka stared at Kaiba. "What the hell happened back there? Ami never had powers like that."

"Those weren't Mercury's powers. Those were techniques of Ranma's school. As for what happened, Kaiba used her own power to fuel them. She's now almost depleted. Damn it," Setsuna swore as she explained. "I knew that thing went down too easy. Kaiba overdid it. Haruka, go get the car."

* * *

What kind of stunt were you trying to pull back there? A voice called out. 

That thing deserved to die. It was a murderer of a race of murderers. It's counterpart replied, voice chilly.

Maybe. But did you ever think to pace yourself? Did you want us to die again?

… I'm sorry. I overreacted. I couldn't help it. Those things killed Ucchan. Ryouga. Almost killed my mother.

You just keep getting worse and worse… We need time to relax, to think, to merge. And they just won't let up, will they?

I'm sorry.

What good will we do if we end up killing ourselves taking them out? I know you're upset. Just try to calm down a bit.

Alright. I hope they're not too mad at us.

* * *

Setsuna was swearing up imprecations in Irish Gaelic. Difficult language to speak, but cursing in it sounded perfect for her mood at the moment. "Damn it, Kaiba… you have to be more careful." 

Chibi-Usa looked at Setsuna. "You shouldn't be swearing, Pu-chan," the diminutive princess scolded as she stroked Kaiba's hair softly.

"I'm sorry, Usa-chan. It's just that she went off half-cocked and almost got herself killed." Setsuna said, sighing as she sat down. "If you and I didn't know any better, I swear this was a bad idea."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "So you've said so many times. You had to do it. Even if you don't know why. You say that all the time to me back home."

Setsuna nodded quietly as she took Kaiba's hand in hers. "I just hate having to let this train wreck play out when I know I could have stopped it. Even if I know I can't stop it."

The princess shook her head. "It'll be alright. Kai-chan forgave you."

Setsuna sighed and nodded. The little one wouldn't have said it if it weren't true and if she wasn't allowed to. It didn't help much, however. She muttered to herself, or perhaps to her future self, in Gaelic, "I'm a real bitch, I know that, right?"

Haruka slipped into the room. "Is she doing any better?" Setsuna shook her head and sighed. "Setsuna, how did she do what she did?"

Setsuna just barely managed not to flinch. "Simple, really. Saotome Ranma spent all but the first four years of his life learning under the most sadistic son of a bitch teacher in the world," she explained, ignoring the glare by Chibi-Usa for the profanity, "then spent the last two years under incredibly hostile conditions that seemed engineered for him to either completely lose his mind, or become a living weapon. Or both. Everything in his life was intended solely either to be training or a challenge to hone his skills."

"Tell me this sadist isn't still alive," Haruka said, outraged.

"Yes, he is," Setsuna replied. "Saotome Genma is still alive."

Haruka stared. "His own family?"

"Father," Setsuna corrected.

One could almost see the flames ignite in Haruka's eyes. "His own father! What the hell? Well, he won't…"

"Be touched. If Kaiba wants retribution, that's her choice. Would you want to take that from her?" Setsuna asked archly.

Haruka frowned, then backed down. "Alright. But I'll be in line to help her out."

"One long line, Haruka." Setsuna remarked.

"I'll bet."

"Alright saved a place for all of us."

"Thanks."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the wait on the end of this chapter, guess I've just been scatterbrained lately. The last few lines were a sentiment I had for a while. Despite all Ranma's enemies, he does have a few friends. Not to mention all the people Genma's managed to tick off along the way. 

As for Setsuna, yes, she's showing a lot more emotion, but she's doubting herself. She doesn't like the fact that she's partially responsible for the pain she's put Kaiba through.

As for the seeming ease in which Kaiba took out the Decapitator, it's simply because Kaiba's going all out. Of course, she's paying the price for it as well. She barely knows any of Mercury's abilities, but she does know hers. Even if this body isn't ready for them yet.


	9. Chapter 8

**"Blood Calls Out For Blood"**

A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

* * *

Pink.

As Kaiba opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was pink. A pair of day-glow odango bounced in her face, before her voice called out, "Pu-chan, she's awake!" The girl turned back and hugged her softly. "Kai-chan, are you ok?" She asked.

An incoherent groan escaped her as she raised a hand to rub her eyes, and began a rather important question. "W... whahappn?" Well, she tried anyway.

A blur of green was visible out of the corner of her eye "I'm glad you are alright, Kaiba-chan." Setsuna said gently as she took her hand. "You wore yourself out and expended much of your ki.　You're in my room right now."

Kaiba struggled to look up　"So that's why we feel like we've been run over." She paused and wrapped her arms round Chibi-Usa. "Don't cry, kiddo… we're alright…" she whispered as she stroked the child's odango.

Setsuna shook her head softly. "You need to be more careful, Kaiba. Also, we need to work on your training, with both your martial arts and your magic. We can't afford to get caught in a situation like that…" Setsuna sighed gently. "Could you at least try to be more careful?"

The girl sat up, rubbing her temples. "We'll try. Can we get something to eat, please?" she asks, stretching a bit, and then wincing as felt pulling in her back. "Ugh. That's gonna be sore."

Setsuna gave Kaiba a skeptical glance, before nodding as she slipped out of the room to get something for her to eat. Kaiba continued to stroke Chibi-Usa's hair while thinking to herself…

--

So, just what are we supposed to do then? We can't just rush full speed ahead like a bull in a china shop. One of the voices inside the being named Kaiba spoke. Setsuna's right. We need to figure out just what we can do now, and work out. Not to mention the others.

Yes, we know. It's just that we're not sure just what we're supposed to be doing. It's damn frustrating. Another spoke. All we know is that something is /not/ right here. As much ki as we put out, we shouldn't have gone out like a light.

Well, it's obvious if you'd think for a moment. This isn't our body. At least, not the body you're used to. It's not ready to do the things you're used to.

We know that much. That's not the problem. Why do we get the feeling that something is just… utterly wrong? Like we're missing something important?

We don't know. You're the one with the intuition…

Uh, I think she's trying to get our attention.

--

Chibi-Usa poked Kaiba's shoulder. "Kaiba-chan? Are you ok?" She asked for about the seventh time in the last two minutes, starting to become rather concerned when Kaiba drifted off into her own contemplation. Setsuna slipped in with a platter, and Chibi-Usa turned toward her. "Something's wrong with Kaiba…"

Said girl blinked a few times. "Oh, sorry about that, we were just thinking…"

Chibi-Usa nodded softly and then smiled a bit. "'Baa-chan, why don't we go see if Hotaru wants to go shopping?" she asked.

Kaiba looked at Chibi-Usa and nodded hesitantly. "We guess so. We could use some more clothing we suppose." Another step down the path, she thought to herself as she stood a bit stiffly. "Let me go take a shower first, ok?" Chibi-Usa nodded and hopped off the bed as Kaiba stumbled to the bathroom. A minute later, she groaned a little as the hot water soothed her abused muscles.

Chibi-Usa returned with Hotaru in tow as Kaiba emerged from the showers in a bathrobe. The two young girls smiled as Hotaru said, "Usa-chan said you need some help with clothing choices?"

Kaiba blinked. "Um, we guess so," she replied hesitantly, moving toward her old Chinese clothing, then pausing, stiffening a bit. "Do you… well, do you have any clothing we can borrow?" Kaiba asked hesitantly, receiving a soft, almost relieved smile from Setsuna who watched them from the corner.

Hotaru blinked and nodded softly. "I should have some that would fit you…" She left and returned a moment later with a black and gold blouse and a knee-length black skirt. "Let me see… yes, these should work."

Kaiba nodded as she took up the clothing, moving to the bathroom once more to change into the outfit. What do you think?

Hotaru has good taste, but we need to find our own style.

Used to just put on whatever I had and could fit. I never thought about fashion, to be honest.

Perhaps she can help us out.

I'll be glad for all the help we can get.

As Kaiba looked in the mirror, she trembled a bit. Is that us? Wow…

Definitely wow.

As Kaiba, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa walked into the mall, Kaiba shivered a little, as if disturbed by the crowd about her. Chibi-Usa offered her free hand, as her other hand was already taken by Hotaru, and with a moment of hesitation, Kaiba took it. The trio made their way to a clothing shop, and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa began to winnow through the various outfits. Kaiba looked around, but the outfits all seemed to pass by her eye, more intent on the conversation within.

I've never really done anything like this before.

You either? Well, that will make things trickier.

I guess we'll have to rely on their advice, and hope they don't get too weird on us…

"Ooh! This is perfect!" Chibi-Usa called as she returned with a slightly shorter than knee-length skirt of dark green with a matching blouse and gold vest. "Kai-chan, you've got to try this!"

Kaiba looked at it. "We guess that might work." She held it up to herself for a moment. "Should fit." A three part groan could be heard from Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and within her own head. "What?"

"You're supposed to put it on, Kaiba," Hotaru said softly, shaking her head.

Kaiba nodded hesitantly, and then walked into one of the changing rooms. I'm sorry. I didn't know what they meant.

The girl began to change, pausing as she looked into the mirror for a very long time. I can't believe I'm doing this and…

And it feels so right? Why shouldn't it? We are a woman now, after all.

And it's just hard to think of myself that way.

I know it is, but there we are. And it looks nice.

Hesitantly, Kaiba nodded and stepped out of the changing room.

Tendou Akane stepped into the mall, her mind in turmoil as she walked toward a small shop. She had a long talk with Nabiki about the date the night before, but the feelings about said date were another story. Even living them, it was difficult to say exactly how she was feeling. There was fear, nervousness, anticipation, hope… and that was before Kaiba even arrived at the Dojo. As the two talked and ate, there was discomfort spawned of the possibility of a long term romance with one of her own gender, embarrassment of being seen in public on a date and with another woman no less. Terror of being renounced by someone within the restaurant.

Yet there was also a fear of being rejected by someone more important that the strangers about them. There was the fear of being rejected by Kaiba herself. She realized she did love Kaiba, at least part of her anyway. But she was also riddled with doubt. Could she love all of this new woman who was borne of the ashes of the man she loved? She felt as if she were stepping into a room that could either be a trap, a pleasant surprise, or both at the same time, and she had no clue what to do in any of the situations. She stepped into the clothing store, which was surprisingly quiet, save for a pair of young girls chatting near the dressing room, looking at a rack of dresses. She wandered her way toward another rack of clothing, looking through it as she heard the two girls talk.

"I think she'll look great in it. And perhaps she'll be able to get straightened out. Are you sure about this though, Usa-chan?" The taller dark haired girl asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll be fine… Come on, Hotaru-chan, relax. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." The shorter child had the most outlandish hairstyles Akane had ever seen, and in a color that almost left the girl wondering if the child were a member of the Amazons. Akane slid another dress over as she strained to listen. "I'm sure Kai-chan'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Usa-chan," Hotaru said in reply as she looked at something in hunter green. "I really do. She's had it almost as bad as I have."

Usa nodded slowly. "Almost."

Intrigued, Akane walked forward just as the door to the changing room opened.

Kaiba was frozen in place as she opened the door only to see the face that haunted each of her dreams, both blissful and terrifying. "O… Ohayo, Akane," She said in a hoarse whisper.

Akane blinked. "Kaiba. Uh, hi. I wasn't expecting you." Almost instantly she was berating herself in her mind. Brilliant, Akane. Smooth move.

Chibi-Usa looked to Kaiba and was going to speak but closed her mouth and reached for Hotaru's arm, leading her away from the transfixed couple.

Kaiba bit into her lip softly and nods. "Our friends suggested we should get some new clothing."

Akane looked at the green and gold outfit, and said, "It suits you… it looks very nice on you."

Kaiba smiled weakly, as she replied, "Thank you." She paused, then said, "Akane, We're sorry our date was cut kinda short."

Akane blinked a bit at the plurality in her pronouns, but didn't bring it up. "No, don't be. It sounded like you were needed for something. I am glad we were able to spend some time together though."

Kaiba's smile grew in strength ever so slightly. "So are we… We'll have to do it again some time."

A slight shiver ripped through Akane as her mind once again went to war, then after an agonizingly long moment, she asked, "Maybe the day after tomorrow?"

Kaiba nodded and smiled a bit wider. "Certainly! We've some people we need to talk to tomorrow, so that would be great."

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stepped forward, holding some articles of clothing for Kaiba. "Akane, these are our friends, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa," Kaiba introduced the two to Akane, who bowed gently.

"It's very nice to meet you, Akane-san," Hotaru said as she returned the bow. "Kaiba has spoken a lot about you." Chibi-Usa bowed softly in return, to hide a slight smirk of amusement.

Akane replied, "It's nice to meet you two as well." She paused, contemplating asking them how they met Kaiba, then decided not to. "So, what brought you here?"

Chibi-Usa held up some articles of clothing. "Kai-chan needed some more clothing, so we decided to help her out." She then offered the clothing to Kaiba, who nodded. "That looks good on you, Kai-chan," she remarked, gesturing to the outfit she was already wearing.

Kaiba nodded softly and gave a soft smile in Akane's direction before slipping into the changing room. Akane bit into her lip and then looked back to the two children, before giving into her curiosity. "How did you meet Kaiba?"

Chibi-Usa paused before speaking up, "Well, she saved us from some bullies. She also offered to teach us how to protect ourselves," she explained, thinking quickly to answer the question as best as she could without giving things away."

Akane looked wistful and nodded. "Yeah… that sounds like something she would do alright," she admitted. "Wish she would have taught me."

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked at each other, then grinned to themselves before looking back to Akane. Hotaru suggested, "Well, why don't you join us? I'm sure Kaiba would love to have you in her class."

Akane nodded softly. "I would love to," she answered, just as Kaiba emerged once more.

The trio looked at Kaiba, and nodded. "That's great, Kaiba," Hotaru said with a smile. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Kaiba paused as she looked about, before choosing a silk green blouse, similar to her usual outfit, though much smaller, as to fit her, and a pair of blue sweatpants.

Akane looked at the neo-girl, curious. Kaiba replied, "To work out in." Three nods replied to the explanation.

After the quartet paid for their purchases some time later, they wandered to the food court, to eat and talk about inconsequentials, though Kaiba never let her eyes go away from Akane, Akane never looked up from her food, and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked back and forth between the other two. It was obvious that both were dancing around subjects like an maddened acrobat, and neither girl were adept at small talk.

It was about this time that Akane left and returned for more tea, when she was bumped into by a pair of children, causing the cup of tea to fall out of her hand, colliding with Kaiba's shoulder. A look of intense dread crossed the girl's expression, but the only thing that changed was the sudden dark stain on the shoulder where the tea was beginning to soak into the dress. Kaiba almost passed out, but a sigh escaped her, though whether it was of relief or regret, it was hard to say.

Chibi-Usa asked, "Are you alright, Kai-chan?" The girl rushed to Kaiba's side.

Kaiba nodded slowly. "Just… we didn't change. It's going to take some getting used to." She looked down at her hot shoulder, reaching to wipe as much of the tea off as she can.

Akane stared at the girl. Kaiba had told her that she was no longer the Ranma she knew, but there was a part of her that wondered if she was lying, or hoping she was wrong. That all of this could go back to normal, to the baka she knew and loved. That part died as she looked at the girl before her.

It was fortunate that Haruka and Michiru showed up to give the others a ride home, at least, fortunate for Akane anyway, as their presence stopped her from just breaking out crying. She swallowed hard and nodded to the couple. Kaiba looked confused as she looked to Akane. "We've got to get going," Kaiba said gently. "We'll see you the day after tomorrow?"

Akane nodded, nibbing her lip, before she gave Kaiba a feeble embrace. "I'll see you then."

Kaiba stiffened in the hug, but nodded. "Be careful, Akane," she said softly before leaving with the quartet of fellow Senshi.

* * *

Nabiki stepped into Akane's room without knocking, to see her sister sobbing as she clung to a stuffed piglet. "Akane, you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I'm sure Kasumi would be better for this, but I think I'm more involved, wouldn't you say?" 

Akane looked up, wiping her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was the one who convinced you to go with Kaiba. What did she do wrong?" Nabiki asked quietly.

Akane shook her head weakly. "She didn't do anything wrong. She did everything right!"

"Then why are you sitting out here bawling your eyes out?"

"Because she's not what I was expecting! She didn't stick her foot in her mouth, she didn't act like a jerk. She even asked me on another date," Akane protested

Nabiki nodded slowly. "And what's wrong with that? She sounds like a perfect person to be with."

Akane shook her head. "She scared me. She loves me, but she's a girl."

"And you're not a lesbian?" Nabiki prodded.

"I don't know what I am. I think I love her but can I love this Ranma?" Akane asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, first, this isn't Ranma. She may be part of Ranma, but she's not the Ranma you know anymore," Nabiki remarked. "You're in love with this Kaiba, but you're still seeing her as the baka you knew before. If you really want to be with her, you're going to have to realize that you're starting over. You're not dealing with someone you were shoved into marrying. You're dealing with a young woman that may not even know who she is, but who loves you."

Akane curled up around her stuffed animal, staring at her feet. "But what if I'm not into girls?"

"Then you can at least be her friend, perhaps her closest friend. She needs help, and you might be one of the only ones who can give it to her," Nabiki explained. "And if you do love her, then let her know. Even if it isn't a romantic thing, you can at least be there for her. If she gave up her manhood to protect us, then at least show her she didn't do it needlessly."

The girl stared at her feet, then nodded hesitantly. "You're right, onee-chan," she said softly as she sat back. "Thanks."

* * *

Kaiba sat down on her bed, staring down at the dress in her hands as a light knock was heard. "Come on in," she said as she ran her thumb over the cloth. 

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stepped in, with Hotaru moving to her side. "Kaiba, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa sat down on her other side, placing a hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Kaiba said and set the dress aside. "The truth? We're kinda scared."

Chibi-Usa nodded slowly. "And what're you scared of?"

Kaiba looked up toward the two and sighs. "Scared we're gonna lose her. Even if we couldn't admit it, we've loved her for a long time. And now we're gonna lose her."

Hotaru looked at Kaiba, concerned for her new friend. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, she's not necessarily like Haruka and Michiru…" The two understood. "Always before there was the fact that we were a guy, even if we changed into a girl. Now we're a girl full time, maybe she can't take it anymore."

"You have to admit, Kaiba, this can't be easy on her," Hotaru explained. "After all, what if you were suddenly told that a guy loved you, only to find out that guy was a girl you liked."

She has a point there.

Even as Hotaru and Chibi-Usa spoke, a conversation occurred within. The beings within were much closer in appearance to each other, save for height. The shorter of the two sighed gently. I'm sorry. I love Akane, even if she and I are both girls now.

No, The taller one spoke, I find myself loving Akane too. As much as you do. And I think it's as wonderful as you think it is. Neither of us had loved before Akane, and now we don't want to let it go.

The two pressed close, side to side, though as intangible as they were, the proximity meant far more than any physical contact. Thanks, Ami-chan. I just worry that I'm becoming just as bad as Shampoo or Kodachi… trying to be too close to Akane.

Don't even think that, Ranma-chan. Akane loved you before and she still does. After all, you already changed the mind of a straight little wallflower. The taller spoke.

What're you talking about?

Me, baka-chan. I love her as much as you do, Ranma. We don't lose, and we're not going to. This might be more important than any other fight we've ever been in, but I think it's worth it. We just have to be careful not to push Akane too far. Let's give her the time we didn't have. As far as I know, we have a very long time.

Kaiba looked up from her internal conversation, as her two friends looked at her. "We'll manage. We have before and we will again. Saotome Ranma never lost. And Saotome Kaiba won't either."

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked at each other, and then nodded, moving to embrace the girl.


	10. Chapter 9

**"Blood Calls Out For Blood"**

A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

* * *

The sun began to rise as Saotome Kaiba worked through a kata. To an outside observer, it seemed like a graceful dance, but to one of the two people within the shell, it was painfully clumsy. This is going to take a lot of work, one thought to herself. 

Well, I wasn't a martial artist, the other admitted.

I'm not blaming you, just pointing out that we've got a lot of work to do.

She finished the kata, and rubbed at her shoulder. We've got a lot of work to do today, don't we?

As Kaiba stepped into the kitchen, she passed Setsuna without noticing her. The elder Senshi sipped her coffee and watched Kaiba thoughtfully. That we do. We have to speak to both of our mothers. I have to admit, I'm more worried about speaking to your mother than I am to mine, Kaiba continued to think to herself.

"Can we talk, Kaiba-chan?" Setsuna said softly, causing Kaiba to spin, slipping smoothly into combat mode before realizing her assailant was one of her mentors.

"We've got to learn how you do that," Kaiba said, shaking her head and clutching her chest as she tried to calm down. "Yes, certainly, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna tried not to frown at the pluralism in the pronoun. She gestured to a chair while pouring Kaiba a cup of tea. "I was wondering if you had any ideas on how you are going to deal with your parents."

Kaiba took the tea, wrapping her hands about the warm cup. "We're not sure, to be honest. We have three people to deal with. Genma, Nodoka and Rieko." Setsuna's eyes hardened almost imperceptibly at the first. "To be honest, I'd just as soon not deal with Genma again." She took a sip from the tea, brow creasing. "We know the panda's uses and they are quite few, and none of them are worth the harassment we would receive. We are no longer the 'man among men' he sought, nor the 'pure martial artist' he forged, nor do we wish to be anymore."

Setsuna nodded in approval. "I would have to agree. Perhaps the only one from your previous life who would be more of a hindrance would be Happosai."

Kaiba shuddered and nodded softly. "He is the _last_ person we ever want to see. The old lecher would be even more of a problem to all of us. Though, if he ever touches Usagi, he's hentai au pate." A slightly malicious smirk crossed her face, though it didn't fit too well.

Setsuna smirked a bit. "There won't be that much left of him," she replied.

Kaiba nodded. "Anyway, now we come to Nodoka. We... Well, she has apparently already accepted what we are. We could be wrong, but unless she has objections to our participation as Senshi we should be alright there." Her voice was logical, calculating, cold, but Setsuna could see the fear in her eyes. Ami's logic was in her voice, but Ranma's worries shone like a beacon in her eyes.

Setsuna nodded softly. "If she does reject you, you still have all of us. We will be here for you."

Kaiba nodded weakly, before staring down into the tea. "Then there is Rieko. To be honest, we have no idea how to handle her. She was not often there for us, but it seemed like she was doing so voluntarily. Genma kept us from Nodoka for over a decade, but Rieko was there. And she just did not seem to try." Kaiba's expression bore both frustration and regret. "We suppose part of it was our own fault. The best we can do is to extend a hand to her. If she is willing to try, that would be good. If not…" Kaiba sank a little, and Setsuna shook her head lightly.

"I don't know what to say about Mizuno-sensei," Setsuna replied. "I've not come in contact with her often and as I said, I can't speak of the future, so the best we can do is to try, I suppose."

Kaiba nodded as she finished off her tea. "Can you give us a ride there?" She asked.

Setsuna restrained a bit of surprise at the request then nodded. Perhaps she does trust us, she thought to herself as she moved to get her keys.

* * *

Kaiba was visibly nervous as she stepped through the corridors of the hospital, approaching Saotome Nodoka's room. Setsuna was right behind her, keeping an eye on the shorter girl, an expression of concern upon her face. 

"Kaiba-chan, are you sure you're up to this now?" Setsuna asked. Not for the first time in the last hour.

Kaiba, however, gave the same reply she had every time before. "We have to do this, Setsuna. We need to let her know. And we really need to have her in our lives if we can." Despite the brave front she put forward, however, Kaiba was justifiably nervous.

And then they arrived. Taking a very deep breath, Kaiba knocked softly on the door. "Come in," a soft voice spoke. As the pair entered, they saw Saotome Nodoka, sitting in a chair. She was wearing a new kimono, though a plaster cast could be seen about her right arm. "Can…" she paused as she stared at Kaiba, who seemed almost terrified.

"Mother?" Kaiba whispered quietly. That word, one she longed to hear for a decade and heard all too briefly, broke down the walls in Nodoka's heart as she stood and embraced the child she knew, deep within her heart, was her son or daughter. Gender didn't matter. All that mattered was that the ten year torture was over. The two were finally reunited.

After a long embrace, Nodoka looked up. "I'm sorry. I'm Saotome Nodoka," she said softly, bowing to Setsuna.

"Mother, this is our friend and teacher, Meioh Setsuna. Setsuna, this is our mother." A visible shine of happiness emerged as Kaiba spoke of Nodoka.

Setsuna bowed in return. "I am very proud to meet the mother of a good friend. It is an honor to meet you."

Nodoka blushed and smiled as she placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "So, I gather my child is alright, now?"

Kaiba sank a little. "Mother, we've got a lot of explanations to make." She led Nodoka to her seat as she began to explain an edited version of the last few days. She gave a glance to Setsuna. "We need to let her know. Just about us," she offered. Setsuna's expression was grave, but understanding.

"When one of our old friends, Ryouga, was killed a few weeks ago by one of those things that attacked you, a few other people were killed as well. One of them was a warrior who fought against these creatures." Kaiba sat back a bit further in her seat, staring at the ground. "Her allies fought valiantly but she died on the same day Ryouga was killed. And frankly, we couldn't let it happen again. We couldn't let more people die. Not when we could maybe do something about it."

Nodoka listened, something concerning her about the tone of the conversation, but she couldn't quite make it out. She did not interrupt, however as Kaiba continued to speak. "But what her friends asked of me, we didn't know if we could do it. We wouldn't be a man anymore, maybe not even us anymore. But after Ukyou died… after the thing almost killed you, we had to."

With a dry mouth, Nodoka asked, "What did you do?"

Kaiba looked at her feet, whispering, "We became something more. The warrior and us… we became one. We aren't quite Ranma, and we aren't quite that warrior, but maybe the best of both."

Nodoka stared at her child, while Setsuna kept near Kaiba's side, trying not to look as if she were protecting her, though that was the only thing on her mind at that point. Nodoka stood and walked toward Kaiba, who never took her gaze from the floor. Her hand reached down to tilt the girl's face upward. "I can't believe anyone would have the courage to make such a sacrifice," Nodoka whispered. "I don't think I could have made a sacrifice like that." Kaiba looked into her eyes, as if ready to burst into tears. "My daughter, I could never be more proud than to have a child like you."

Kaiba sobbed weakly as she enfolded her mother in her arms, as Setsuna sighed in utter relief. "You have an amazing daughter, Saotome-san," Setsuna said softly.

Nodoka nodded quietly as she looked down to Kaiba. "I think I do too."

Kaiba smiled weakly, blushing as she sat up. "Mother… we have to talk to someone else too." She said softly. Nodoka looked at her curiously. "We… have to go speak to the mother of the warrior who fell. We have to let her know about us too."

Nodoka looked to the two. "I see. And who is this?"

Setsuna replied, "Mizuno Rieko."

Nodoka blinked. "Mizuno? As in Mizuno-sensei, here in the hospital? I see. Well, I have an appointment with her today… perhaps we can go speak with her then?"

Kaiba nodded softly. "That would be best."

* * *

Mizuno Rieko was sitting at her desk, looking at a group of files. Fortunately it was her last appointment of the day, and she could go home to rest. Not that rest helped her much. Every morning, she looked out into the living room expecting to see her daughter studying. And it was only after a minute that she would realize that it wouldn't happen anymore. 

Rieko had only begun to realize how little she really knew her daughter. Perhaps she took her for granted. She hadn't expected to see her daughter's life snuffed out too soon. Her only solace was in her work, but only when she was at work was she able to distract herself.

A knock on the door shook her out of her reverie, as three women walked into the office. Two of them, Rieko did not recognize at first, but the third was easily recognizable. "Come in, please. Saotome-san."

Nodoka nodded as she slipped into a seat. "Mizuno-sensei, I need to speak to you about something important."

Rieko cocked her head softly. "What do you mean?"

Nodoka sighed as she tried to figure out where to begin the conversation, when her eyes stopped at a portrait. "Is that your daughter?" she asked Rieko.

Rieko nodded softly. "Yes, that's Ami."

Nodoka sighed gently. "I'm sorry for your loss." Rieko blinked and nodded slowly, unsure how Nodoka knew about her daughter's death. She knew she never mentioned it to the woman. "But I believe there is something you should know about her."

Rieko seemed very confused, and more than a bit upset. "What are you talking about?"

Nodoka was about to speak but before she could, Kaiba said quietly, "She loved you. Even though she never saw you often, she loved you very much." Kaiba's gaze kept on the ground, but she continued to speak. "She was more than just a scholar, though."

Rieko was about to inquire, but Setsuna waved a hand, as if to say, Please, wait. Setsuna knew just how important it was that Kaiba was uninterrupted at this juncture.

"She would have been perfectly content just to be a scholar, following in your footsteps. But something happened about two years ago. It was roughly about the time when those monster attacks started. We assume you have seen some of the youma attacks." A safe assumption. After almost a year, practically everyone in Juuban was either a youma victim or knew one. "Ami had been attacked by a youma when Sailor Moon had arrived."

Kaiba's head remained facing downward but her voice never wavered. "During that fight, Sailor Moon protected Ami, but had learned something as well." She paused. "We don't know how to put it any other way. Ami is… was Sailor Mercury." Rieko looked skeptical but fortunately Kaiba did not notice. "She wasn't sure at first, but she became one of Sailor Moon's greatest friends. Ami sacrificed much for both her fellow Senshi, and for the world."

Rieko finally found her voice and said, "I have to admit, I am very skeptical of your story, child. Ami as a warrior? As one of these Sailor Senshi? I find that hard to believe."

Kaiba stepped forward, raising her head, her voice seeming to change. "You find a lot of things 'hard to believe'. After all, was it not you who said, 'Folklore and hearsay is no substitute for empirical proof?'" Rieko blinked, as if slapped. Kaiba pushed forth, however. "You told us that logic and reason were one's greatest tools. In a maelstrom of chaos, foolishness and nonsense, logic and reason are the anchors to which we can hold when our world gives way."

Rieko tried to catch her voice. "H… How did you know that?"

"You told it to us when we were seven, just after some children teased us about a fairy tale," Kaiba said, looking into Rieko's eyes, almost like a cobra staring down its prey. "It was a rainy night, a Thursday, in fact. You told me not to allow the closed-minded to restrain me."

Rieko stared, and then said, "How can you know this?"

Kaiba closed her eyes. "The night Ami was killed… someone had lost a friend of theirs, killed by the same creature. That person did not know what to do, until Sailor Moon arrived. The person had helped Sailor Moon kill the creature. And Sailor Moon asked the person to help them stop more people from getting killed. The person could not do so, however, as to do so, in that person's mind, it would require them to sacrifice everything in their life."

Kaiba shifted her stance, never opening her eyes. "That person would have to give up their honor, their friends, their way of life. Everything. So the person refused and prepared to fight the demons once more. But soon after, that person's best friend, one that person had known for years, was killed fighting the demons. And once again, the person was tempted to accept Sailor Moon's offer."

"It wasn't until later," Kaiba continued, her hands clenching softly, "That the person's mother was attacked. The person had not seen their mother for years due to training in the martial arts. When that person saw their mother attacked, they were pushed to the edge. The person could not fight the offer anymore. It was the only way that person could ensure that the person's family would be safe."

"So that person went to speak with the Senshi. And the person accepted the Senshi's offer to become one of them. Something strange happened, however. That person took up the power, but also took up the spirit of the Senshi who died." Kaiba looked up. "That person and Mizuno Ami became the person, but not…"

"We are that person," Kaiba whispered as she looked into Rieko's eyes. "Ami was Sailor Mercury. She had fought and given her life to protect everyone. A person named Saotome Ranma had given their existence as a person to continue her task. And now both of them are within me."

Dr. Mizuno looked at Kaiba for a long moment, but one could see the light go out of her eyes… and a moment later, she collapsed into her chair, passed out.

Kaiba sighed quietly. "That could have gone better…"

When Rieko awoke, the room was almost crushing in its silence for several minutes, until Rieko slipped into full doctor mode, leading Nodoka off for her examination. Kaiba looked to Setsuna. "She's thinking about it." Setsuna raised an eyebrow as Kaiba continued. "If she was troubled or thinking about something, she always wanted to keep busy."

Setsuna nodded in understanding as she sat back. A few minutes later, the two women walked from the examination room, one with a small key in her hand. Rieko moved to a small cabinet and unlocked it, pulling a crystal bottle from it. The label was black with white writing on it and had a small white sticker on it saying "For medicinal purposes only". Setsuna smirked as she recognized the black label. "Good choice," she murmured.

Rieko poured a small glass for herself then put the bottle back into the cabinet, locking it. "So… you are Ami, aren't you?" She took a very small sip of the single malt whiskey, to steady her nerves.

Kaiba looked a bit nervous. "Somewhat. Ami is part of us. But so is a person who gave up themselves to let others live."

"This Ranma…" the doctor said quietly, before taking another sip. "She must have… must be a very special girl."

Kaiba let out a weak chuckle. "That's… sort of an understatement."

"This is very hard to deal with," Rieko said quietly. "I… don't know if you'd accept me as family, but I'd like to help. If Ami was willing to sacrifice herself for a cause like this, I want to make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. I owe her much more, but this is the only way I can think of to repay her." She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

Kaiba looked to Nodoka and Setsuna, who nodded quietly, before saying, "Don't. I could use two mothers if you want to be involved this time." She nibbled her lip. "Maybe it's overcompensation, but Ranma never really got to be with her mother as much as she wanted, and neither did Ami…" She paused and stifled a strained giggle. "Unlike Kunou, I can have you both."

Setsuna shook her head in amusement, while the other two looked blank at Kaiba's joke. "Long story," Setsuna said to the two women.

Rieko nodded hesitantly then looked to Kaiba, "I'd be honored to be a mother to you." She set the glass down then embraced Kaiba, who shuddered as she returned the embrace, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Nodoka nodded in approval, her own eyes shining.

* * *

Setsuna gave Nodoka a ride home, before returning with Kaiba to Meioh-ke. Immediately, Kaiba went to the guest room to prepare herself for meeting up with Akane, seeming a bit nervous. Haruka knocked softly on the door, stepping in quietly. "Looking good, Kaiba," she said, smirking. 

Kaiba nodded weakly, adjusting her skirt. "Thanks, we think."

Haruka smiled and nodded. "The girl you're interested in. She's a bit of a tomboy, but she cares, it seems."

Kaiba shrugged softly. "We always used to call her a tomboy. It's possible that that's part of why we loved her." Her gaze turned toward the window, watching the gathering clouds.

"So you do love her?" Haruka pressed.

"We sacrificed everything for her, for our mother, for our friends-"

"And you're ducking the question." Haruka snapped back. "Do you love her?"

Kaiba spun around, frowning. "We care for her. But it's up to her."

"If you love her, why haven't you told her?" Haruka asked in frustration.

"Because we don't want to lose her. What if she isn't a lesbian, like you are, like we might be? We can't afford to scare her off. We can't afford to lose her." Kaiba pushed past Haruka and stormed for the door, with Haruka on her heels.

"What's wrong with being a lesbian?" Haruka growled out as she followed. "For that matter, what are you really scared of?"

Kaiba continued to walk away. "We're afraid we're going to lose her…" She almost stammered out.

"Bull. You're waffling, Kaiba. If you love her, tell her you love her. If she doesn't love you back, there's no point pining for someone who will…" But before she could finish, she found herself sprawled on the ground, her face stinging.

"We don't need to be lectured on what we need," a resonant yet almost arctic tone escaped her, the same tone Sailor Mercury used when confronting the Decapitator.

As Kaiba glared at Haruka as she stood, Akane began to enter the yard. "Kaiba?" she called out, causing the girl to turn toward her and walk toward her.

"Come on, Akane," Kaiba said in that chilling resonance, lifting the girl into her arms and leaping for the rooftops, leaving Haruka behind as she disappeared into the overcast night.

Haruka swore as she saw Kaiba leave, face scowling. "Damn it!" She muttered, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see a glaring Michiru.

"What was that all about?" Michiru asked Haruka in a cold voice.

Haruka blinked and then shrank in on herself, shaking her head. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Michiru sighed. "Love, you need to stop being so confrontational. Especially with Kaiba. She's had it hard enough."

Haruka nodded and leaned back against the wall of the house. "Just great…"

* * *

Akane was quickly growing angry at Kaiba's actions, though at the time, she was too busy being scared of being dropped by the smaller girl. Finally Kaiba stopped on a low rooftop, and set Akane down on her feet, as if finally realizing what she was doing. 

Kaiba then looked toward Akane, and saw that the girl was utterly furious at this point. She was about to open her mouth when Akane's hand whipped out across Kaiba's face. Kaiba's eyes widened as Akane yelled, "Damn it, Kaiba, I'm not a sack of rice!"

Kaiba wasn't even hearing the words as she clutched at her face. Her body trembled as Akane continued to rail at her, her expression like that of a wounded animal. Akane didn't even notice until her rant was interrupted by an animal scream, as Kaiba leapt off of the roof, running down an alley. Akane turned bright red in anger before she paused, turning pale as she picked up her pace. "Damn it!" she repeated to herself. "Just brilliant, Akane. This isn't Ranma…" she climbed down the fire escape as quickly as she could. "Akane no baka," She whispered hoarsely as she pursued Kaiba.

Kaiba sprinted down the street as the rain began to fall, hiding her tears. She did not understand what led her in this direction, but she finally collapsed at a brick wall, slumped against the sign at one of the pillars that made up the gate.

Kaiba shuddered and curled up near the gate. Was it worth it? Worth all the pain?

I don't know. At least they'll be alive. Maybe that makes it all worth it.

It hurts.

I know. It hurts like hell.

A few minutes later, a figure walked toward Kaiba, kneeling next to her. "Kaiba?" Kaiba hesitated before looking toward her as the darkness deepened. "Kami, this is hard," the figure whispered as she moved to place a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Kaiba looked into Akane's eyes, blinking a few times, before embracing her tightly.

By this time, the sun had gone down, unseen behind the clouds, but except for a few street lights, it was dark. However, the street lights began to dim, as a quadrupedal figure strode down the street…


	11. Chapter 10

**"Blood Calls Out For Blood"**

A Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon Crossover

Sailor Moon and all related properties are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. Ranma ½ and all related properties are properties of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is inspired by Vaughan Stevens' "Recruiting" and I owe him a debt of gratitude for a good story and inspiration.

* * *

Kobe-style beef. 

Truffles.

Well-prepared fugu.

An odd foot, rimmed with serrated blades, stepped forward, leaving a bloody footprint. The foot's owner, a massive, hideous figure, stepped down the street, licking the blood from its barbed claws, somehow avoiding being cut. A man screamed behind him, clutching his abdomen, spurting blood and trying to keep the looped coils of bowel from spilling out.

Pain.

Fear.

Abject terror.

All delicacies to the right beings. And tonight, the Deathbringer, self-proclaimed leader of the Hounds of Hell, enjoyed the finer things in life. To him, this night was as a buffet put together by the world's finest chefs. And it was going to do his best to enjoy the evening. It doubted it would ever find such another night. Unlike the other optimistic candidates (read: stupid bastards), the Deathbringer was no fool. This night would almost certainly be either the last night of freedom as it saw it, or the night of its destruction. The former would come if it was able to kill one or more of those thrice-damned warrior-harlots that had slain his fellow fiends and escape, or it would fall. Of the candidates, only the Ravener had seemed to have come close to completing the objective. There had been reports that one of the whores had not shown up since the Ravener's destruction. If that was true, then the Deathbringer would almost have to applaud the fiend's skills.

Unfortunately, for its predecessor, it had made the mistake of, as the pathetic two-legged worms are so fond of saying, 'biting off more than it could chew'. The Deathbringer understood the meaning of tactics. It knew the easiest way to take down a force that, it could admit, was numerically superior, and possibly superior in power, was to take it down a piece at a time. Unlike many others, the fiend's virtual immortality gave it a long view on things. Its predecessors were too impetuous, too convinced that they would have to take down their enemies in one swift stroke.

The Deathbringer knew, however, that it was far easier, not to mention more satisfying, to take down the opponents gradually. The satisfaction came from both the collateral pain and suffering it could cause as bait, to knowing that with each death, the harlots would grow weaker, not merely numerically, but knowing that their opponent could take them apart at its leisure. Causing them to fear, to hurt, and to live in utter paranoia as they constantly look over their shoulder for the knife in the darkness.

A being in a blue 'skin' pulled out one of the crude weapons the worms wielded and charged him. With a smirk of contented malice, the Deathbringer grasped at the hand that bore the weapon, the barbs lining its palm rending at the weak flesh like 5-grit sandpaper over a water balloon. The man cried out as it ran its claws along the man's chest, laying the flesh open, yet causing no internal damage. If the fiend had the equipment for it, it would have found an almost orgasmic high. Instead, to a creature built for the causing of pain, the experience was far better than any messy organic tryst.

It smirked as the police officer clawed for its walky-talky, bawling in pain as he tries to call for help. Let him call, the creature thought. The more the merrier.

* * *

The rain continued to fall as Akane held Kaiba, stroking her hair. She loves me, Akane thought. How come I never saw it before in Ranma? The answer was obvious, she realized. She didn't want to see. She was too willing to make Ranma the scapegoat for her anger at being used as a token, a bargaining tool. She had not really seen Ranma as a person, but rather, as the focus of everything wrong with her life. Ranma was a true martial artist, while she was hampered by her father's inability to cope with her mother's death. He could cook, whereas she realized she was positively deadly in the kitchen. He had the affection of several beautiful women, whereas she just attracted the insane or those being coerced into it, whether it was Kunou's lustful fanaticism, Gosunkugi's disturbing stalking, or Ryouga's obsessiveness. 

Worst of all, in retrospect, was the contrast between Ranma's innocent ignorance and her own willful blindness. She never saw it before, but after hearing of the death of Ukyou and Ryouga, and seeing Ranma disappear, she was lost. She ended up having to look back at herself, and realized she didn't like what she saw. To make things even stranger, Ranma returned, but was not Ranma anymore.

Kaiba was soft spoken, polite, educated, everything Ranma never was. Yet in the girl's eyes was the same love that rarely shone through her eyes, and never toward anyone but Akane herself. She may not have been the same man she had fallen in love with, but she seemed to be the same person despite the numerous changes. Akane was beginning to realize that if she had lost Ranma, then perhaps she should hold tighter to this slip of a child who had pried loose the locks placed about her heart.

Blood dripped from the Deathbringer's claws as it moved onward, licking its lips once more. "Positively wonderful," it muttered to itself as it wandered onward. It paused, however, once it looked upon a pair of female humans curled up near a shrine. The shrine left the creature very uncomfortable, but fortunately it was distant enough to allow free access to a pair of very delicious looking targets. One looked a tad on the scrawny side, but its pain was tangible, even from this distance.

Kaiba was the first to her feet, feeling the utter… wrongness, for lack of a better term. The aura of something horrible. Akane blinked in surprise as she watched the girl stand, and then noticed the reason. She stood, at Kaiba's side, preparing to fight. But Kaiba's stance was neither that of a person about to enter combat, nor that of Ranma's deceptively casual combat stance. "Akane, I want you to go hide. Now."

"R... Kaiba, I'm a ma-" Akane protested, but was interrupted.

"Martial arts have nothing to do this, Akane. You try to fight this thing, you are going to die. No ands, ifs, or buts. We sacrificed our existences to protect you from these things. Don't demean Ranma or Ami's sacrifices." There wasn't the mocking condescension that Ranma always seemed to show, merely a concerned stating of facts. Akane would have been angry, except for one thing.

She saw the fear in Kaiba's eyes. And then she realized. She could almost read Kaiba like a child's book. Kaiba was terrified to take on this creature alone. But Kaiba was even more terrified that Akane would get killed by this creature.

Akane looked at Kaiba, but Kaiba already stepped forward, eyes narrowing as she closed her eyes. "Mercury Planet Power Makeup." She whispered hoarsely as she glowed an incandescent blue. Akane stared as Kaiba disappeared, and in her place was a seifuku-clad warrior. "Akane, run," Mercury ordered in a weird, almost multiphonic voice.

Akane swallowed hard and backed off, before dashing up the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine. "Ok, thing," Sailor Mercury muttered as she snuck a covert tap at her communicator's all-call button. "Let's dance."

Akane hurtled up the stairs to the shrine, almost tripping over a stone as she reached the main compound, opening the door and closing it behind her, chest heaving as she leaned against a support post. Her eyes look back toward the closed door, very worried. "Damn it, Kaiba…" she whispered worriedly, rubbing her arms as an eerie feeling ripped through her. Nervously, Akane turned around, pausing as she notices a glow from a nearby cabinet, which was covered in numerous wards. She paused, shaking a little. "Creepy." She muttered, before approaching the cabinet.

Her hand hesitantly moved toward the latched but unlocked cabinet. "Come on, Akane, you know you shouldn't be doing this," She muttered aloud to herself as she rested her hand on the latch. Yet despite her protest, she lifted the latch. In an instant, all the ofuda burst into flames, sending her stumbling back a few feet as they disintegrated. She paused, before reaching once more for the door. As she swung the door open, the only item in the cabinet was revealed to be a softly glowing ruby. Akane blinked in surprise as she noticed the jewel. Confused and curious, she reached a hand toward the gem, but before she could touch it, the gem flared brightly, washing her vision out.

When Akane's vision cleared, she noticed several very odd things. She was no longer in a shrine, but a rose-colored blank room that seemed endless. She was naked. She was floating above the floor. She was not alone. It was the second and last facts that disturbed her. At least the figure before her seemed like a girl, but better safe than sorry. "Who are you?" She yelled.

The figure was equally bare as she looked at Akane. "I can see why they like you," she replied, looking right into Akane's eyes. "Definitely have a fire to you." The girl laughed gently as if at a joke only she was in on.

"Who are you?" Akane repeated. "What are you taking about?"

The girl smiled gently. "My apologies. My name is… was Hino Rei. As for what I'm talking about, I was referring to Ami, and your friend Ranma. Or should I call them Kaiba now."

Akane blinked. "What do you mean?"

Rei sighed. "Ami and I were both killed. Just about a month ago," she began to explain. "We were killed by a terrible creature. And then some time later, the man you know as Ranma came to us. Usagi asked her to help us, but it would cost her much."

Akane blinked. "You mean his manhood?" she asked.

Rei nodded softly. "Ranma had the ability to take up the duties Ami and I worked to fulfill," she replied. "She joined a group of warriors to which Ami and I belonged. But to do so, he had to do something. Unfortunately, we're not sure what would have happened."

Akane blinked and frowned softly. "What did happen?"

Rei looked at Akane and sighed. "None of them understand… I doubt even I understand it completely but… It's nobody's fault they didn't merge right. Except maybe Ranma's."

Akane scowled. "What do you mean it's Ranma's fault?" Akane blinked at her own protest, wondering why she was feeling so protective of Ranma now.

Rei sighed. "The real reason Ranma and Ami haven't joined together right, is because Ranma can't let go."

"What do you mean? How can you know all this if you're dead?" She paused and then grew both outraged and horrified. "What do you mean, let go? You expect Ranma to just die and let this Ami take him over?"

Rei held up her hands. "No! On the contrary. Ranma's not letting her into him completely. He's scared of something… and I think I know what it is. As for how I know, I am a ghost after all; I've been watching my friends. And I was a priestess. I've learned how to read people's spirits."

Akane backed down, but only a little. "Well, what is the great Ranma so scared about?"

"Being alone," Rei said simply. "Ranma feels like he's been alone for a very long time. Whatever it is, he's not letting Ami join with him completely because… what's the joke, schizophrenia is better than being alone?"

Akane blinked. "Alone? He's always had his father… and he's lived with my family for the last two years…" She pauses, "But Ryouga and Ukyou've died recently…"

Rei smiled. "Then you have it right on the head. Ranma's losing everyone around him. But now he has someone in his head that he can keep forever. It's not healthy, but it's understandable."

Akane blinked. If gravity worked normally in the room, she would have fallen onto her rear in shock. "Then… that's why Kaiba's been so weird." She whispered, shaking her head softly.

Rei nodded quietly. "Right now, Kaiba's in a lot of trouble, though," she whispered softly.

Akane swallowed. "I have to go back."

Rei shook her head. "Not like that, you can't. If that thing is like the one that killed me, then you'd never survive. But there is a way."

Akane looked at her. "What are you talking abo…" She paused. "You want me to do what Ranma did."

Rei nodded softly as she rippled, transforming into Sailor Mars. "Your friend, our princess… both of them need help. Without Ami and me, they're both in trouble. They need help, and you can provide it."

Akane 'stood' straighter, shocked to see the girl turn into one of the famed Sailor Warriors. "You… want me to be part of you?"

Rei shook her head. "No. I want to rest. You'll have my knowledge, my power… but you'll be you. And if you can help Kaiba, so much the better." Akane blinked and seemed nervous, but Rei merely said, "You don't have to do this. It's your choice. But if you take up the job, you'll be with Kaiba for as long as you want. If it weren't for my being killed, I would have lived a very long time. Kaiba will live for thousand of years. You can be with him forever, if you wish."

Akane swallowed hard, and nodded. "I… I won't forget you, Rei."

Rei smiled. "Just do me a favor… try to help my grandfather if you could?"

Akane smiled gently. "I wouldn't mind that," she said softly. "Let's do this, Kaiba's in trouble."

* * *

The rain started to fall harder as Sailor Mercury glared at the creature, eyes narrowed. The Deathbringer laughed and replied, "So, one of the Sailor Whores shows its face. Perhaps I should tear it off," it mused, as it gave what passed as a smirk. 

Mercury raised a hand which glowed with a dim blue light. "Easier said than done, ugly," she replied in that polyphonic voice, hurtling a sphere of ki-caressed air toward the creature's face, causing it to stagger back, snarling.

"Ok, witch. You die, painfully." With that, the creature charged at her with almost inhuman speed, claws sweeping through the air as Mercury leapt, throwing a snap kick into its face before landing on its back. She snarled as she threw a blurring series of punches toward the creature's back. She was suddenly thrown against a wall as the Deathbringer's upper torso turned in a seemingly anatomically impossible move, its claw both cutting across her abdomen and hurling her away.

The warrior stood, an arm clenched over her wounded abdomen, building another ki-bolt. As the creature swung down at her, she threw it at the claw before diving and rolling away. She landed atop a manhole cover, and stepped back, stomping on the cover before backing off to grasp the dented disc. Like an oversized discus, she hurled it at the creature, knocking it into a nearby building. Mercury fell to one knee, trying to concentrate enough to let the magical healing and her own ki pour over her wounds. Almost a full minute passed before the creature emerged from the hole, spitting out obscene words in a hideous language. It charged at Mercury, a scything claw moving to behead the girl, but cut through air as Mercury rolled back. She snarled out, "Shabon Spray!" With the command, the air filled with a visually impenetrable mist. The creature charged at Mercury, but found nothing. Suddenly a spark of pain flared in its side. The claw swung again, but once again cut merely through the air. "Come out, whore! Come out or I will flay your skin a finger width at a time!" The only reply was the impact of a rock slamming into the side of its head.

Mercury darted back, grasping a broken off girder from the building the Deathbringer emerged from, and chucked it at the creature, knocking a leg out from under it, sending it crashing to the ground. The fog began to dissipate as she leapt for the creature, a foot bearing down on its face. The creature swung its claw out once more, sending her hurtling into the wall of the shrine. Her head swam as she looked up, with a claw swinging to split her head in half, when suddenly a dart of flame sheared off a portion of the claw, sending the Deathbringer stumbling back in pain.

A figure in white and red landed before Mercury. "I will not allow you to harm her, fiend," A familiar voice spoke out. Mercury blinked a few more times, trying to clear her vision as she struggled to stand. With a chant and a flick of the wrist, a piece of white paper hurtled toward the creature. Its uninjured claw swung up to block, but the ofuda adhered to the limb, bursting into a white flame, causing the creature to let loose a raucous screech of pain. Suddenly a pair of arms enfolded Mercury, before yanking her upward, disappearing behind the wall.

Akane swallowed hard as she placed Mercury down near a tree. The rush of power she felt flowing through her was incredible, but she was too concerned to take more than a

* * *

passing notice of it. "Kaiba? Kaiba, are you ok?" She asked. 

Mercury blinked as her vision finally cleared. "No… it can't be… Sailor Mars?"

Akane nodded. "Yes… it's me, Sailor Mercury," She replied, checking her wounds.

Mercury looked at the new Senshi. "Wh… who are you?"

Akane whispered, "It's me, Kaiba. It's Akane."

Mercury looked horrified. "No! You shouldn't have done this! We did this to protect you!"

Mars nodded. "And I'm doing it to protect you. I should have admitted this long ago. I love you, Saotome Kaiba. And I'll be damned if I let that creature take you from me."

Mercury shook her head. "No! That creature will kill you!"

Mars shook her head. "It won't kill us. Not if we work together. You and me, Kaiba." She interrupted a protest with a kiss. The concept of kissing another female still made her a little uneasy, but she knew this was Kaiba, was the woman she loved, even if she would never be the man she loved again.

Mercury blinked in surprise, stiffening, before passing out.

A white haze surrounded the two figures that seemed to drift toward one another. "Why'd she do that? Why'd she kiss us?"

The other figure replied, "You dolt… she cares about us. We became Kaiba and Mercury to save her, and she's become Mars to save us."

"But she'll get hurt! I can't le-"

The figure replied, "It's too late. And don't give us that macho bull that a girl can't fight!"

The first being whispered, "But… I don't want /her/ to fight."

"She'd be hurt anyway. But now she can fight at your side. She'll be with us as long as she wants. We'll live for a very long time, and she'll be by our side forever."

The first figure's voice came out almost like that of a little child seeking reassurance from a big sister. "Are you sure she won't leave?"

"If she's anything like she was before, with both your Akane and the Rei I know? You'll need a crowbar to get her off."

The figures continued to drift even closer, their limbs merging with one another, eyes gazing into one another. "You're leaving me," one whispered softly, worriedly.

"No, I'm not. I'll always be a part of you. But even if I'm not the voice in your head anymore, you won't be alone. You stay with Akane, and she'll stay with you."

The two bodies almost completely merged, leaving one body, save for two heads which were closing on one another. "Promise?" She whispered in a pleading voice?"

Suddenly the area faded into brilliant white, with only the softly spoken, "I promise…" drifting through the emptiness…

* * *

Akane held the girl worriedly, laying her down to look into her eyes. "Kaiba! Kaiba, wake up!" She pled. Suddenly a flare of brilliant white flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her and forcing her backwards. She rubbed at her eyes to clear them of the glare-blindness, and then gasped. 

The figure before her was not the figure of the Sailor Mercury who was Mizuno Ami, nor the Sailor Mercury that seemed the odd conglomeration of Ami and Saotome Ranma's female form. Instead, a new woman stood before her. Roughly the same height as herself, the girl's hair was a dark lavender color save for a few reddish highlights near her wild bangs, and was tightly braided. About her torso was a light blue and white seifuku with a blue skirt, a bow whitish bow rested at the small of her back with ribbons trailing down to her calves, with a soft blue bow with dark blue star at its heart. A blue and white belt with a golden star rested at the waist, leading down to the dark blue skirt. A pair of brilliant white gloves reached to just above her elbows, with blue corded trim around the edge. A pair of white knee-high boots covered her lower legs and feet, the cuff a soft blue with a golden star just below the kneecap.

Her brilliant blue eyes opened to gaze upon Akane, noticing her clad in an outfit virtually identical, save for the exchange of the red of the Martian sands in the place of the blue of the seas. "I am fine now, Sailor Mars." And a familiar, confident smirk crossed Eternal Sailor Mercury's lips. "And I think we've got work to do."

Eternal Sailor Mars smiled and embraced Mercury before nodding. "Let's go," she said, as both charged toward the street.

* * *

Sailor Venus struggled to her feet as she looked toward the creature who had hurled her into a telephone pole. The warriors of Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter and the Moon were all in various stages of dishevelment after trying to attack the creature, which was in fairly rotten shape itself. The claw injured earlier was now completely shorn off due to Uranus's Space Sword, while the carapace on its right rear leg was visibly broken. It was not willing to give up, however. Its other claw lashed out, knocking Neptune into Uranus. With a hissing screech it loomed upward over the Princess, when two voices called out at the same time. 

"_Mars Flame Sniper_"

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_"

A blast of intense flame and a sphere of ice slammed into the creature, dumping it onto its back and hurling it several meters away from Sailor Moon. The five Senshi turned toward the source of the attacks, who hurtled through the air, over Usagi's head, landing in a crouch, side by side, before standing. "You didn't think we were out of the fight, did you?" A confident voice, almost to the point of mocking arrogance, came from the shorter of the two figures.

"Not a chance. Sailor Mars," said the taller

"…and Sailor Mercury…"

And then both figure said at the same time, "are here to finish the job."

The five Senshi stared at the two new arrivals with various amounts of shock and joy. Mars grinned as Mercury called out, "Mars, hit him up!" The Senshi of War charged for the creature before performing a sliding tackle. She slid between the creature's four legs, before curling up and lashing both feet upwards. The creature folded as it hurtled up toward the sky. "Fire now!" Mercury ordered as she drew upon her ki.

As Mars rolled out of the way, firing another blast of heat toward the creature, Mercury put herself directly under the falling creature, grinning. "Senshi revision: Suiseiryu Shoten Ha!" she called out, as a hurricane of ice crystals and flame tore at the creature. She stepped out of the way, as the creature crashed to the ground behind her. With a bow to her princess she smiled. "She's all yours, ma'am."

The Senshi looked stunned at the two new warriors. Uranus and Neptune chuckled at Mercury's nonchalance while Sailor Moon shook her head. It didn't take much to imagine a sweatdrop pouring down her head. She drew her scepter out and disintegrated the mutilated fiend, before looking at the two Eternal Senshi. Mars looked to Mercury and said, "I think we've got some explaining to do, show off."

* * *

A half hour later, the warriors all met at the Outers' home. Akane and Kaiba were sitting in a corner, a bit flustered at the attention, but holding one another's hand. The remainder of the Senshi were looking at the two as Akane began to explain. Kaiba remained mute the whole time. "… and then I saw Kaiba disappear in a flash of light, and when the light faded, there she was." 

The girls (and one man) all looked toward the mute Senshi, who looked up and said, "I… changed. I became me. Not Ami nor Ranma anymore, but maybe the best of us both." Everyone else looked at one another, surprised not to hear the pluralization of self that Kaiba had spoken with before. She looked toward Haruka and said, "I'm sorry I was acting like such a brat."

Haruka blushed and moved to embrace the girl. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I'm just glad you're ok now."

Kaiba returned the embrace before leaning softly on Akane, who blushed a bit.

Usagi looked toward Akane, still surprised. "Are you sure you want to do this? You saw how dangerous it was."

Akane paused, looked at Kaiba, and then nodded. "Yes, I am. As long as the person I love is fighting at your side, so am I." It was easier to say love now. Not as easy as before, but still much easier.

Usagi looked toward the rest of her court, before nodding. "Alright. Who am I to say otherwise? You're fighting as much for love as any one of us. Welcome, Sailor Mars."

Akane smiled softly. "Just call me Akane-chan, Princess."

"Only if you call me Usagi-chan," Usagi said with a smile.

Kaiba and Makoto began to cook dinner as the others began to share stories, as camaraderie suffused the building. Some stories elicited laughter, others elicited tears, but all of them tightened the bonds to one another as they talked long into the evening. In the end, all of them fell asleep on sleeping bags in the living room.


End file.
